For the Love of the Moon
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: What if Serena ahd a twin sister and that sister was one Ranma Saotome? What if Ranma was girlcursedguy instead? What if Ranma was a magical girl?
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of the Moon**

**Chapter One**

**Beyond the Clouds**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any anime so that obviously includes Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon. Ranma ½ beings to Rukio Takahashi (I think that's how you spell it) and I have no idea who Sailor Moon belongs to.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Dear Mom,

How are things going back home? I'm enjoying my training with Dad in China. Tomorrow we're going to Jusenkyo, I'm really excited. It's supposed to be a really nice place so I promise not to let dad go too overboard. I'm really enjoying being in China, even though we had to swim here because dad was too cheap to buy boat tickets!

Don't worry though, I'm fine. Tonight we're staying in a cabin and I'm writing this letter by moonlight since I'm currently on the roof. There's a really beautiful full moon tonight. Well, I'd better get to bed now; we've got an early start tomorrow if we want to make it to Jusenkyo by the afternoon. See you in my next letter.

Your Loving Daughter,

Ranma."

The girl with the blazing red hair smiled and hopped off the roof with ease, landing next to the mailbox. Sliding her letter through, Ranma Saotome smiled and crept into the cabin, crawling onto her futon next to her fathers and easily falling asleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A particularly round queen with silver hair and blue eyes sat back in her plush red velvet chair. She closed her eyes and laid a hand on her stomach with a light sigh, earning a concerned look from the woman beside her.

"You alright, Ren?" A familiar voice asked. Queen Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom opened her eyes and smiled at the concerned greenish black haired woman.

"I'm fine, Set-Chan." The woman frowned.

"Are you sure? Do you need a pillow? Or take a nap? Maybe something to eat? Or –"

"Setsuna." The rambling woman stopped and peered into the eyes of her best friend and queen.

"I'm really alright. The girls are just restless is all." Setsuna looked right through her best friend's smile and saw the carefully hidden strain.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" The silver haired woman sighed again, this time not even bothering to hide her fatigue.

"You always see right through me, Set-Chan." The green and black haired woman moved over to her best friend's side with a smile.

"It's my job." The queen raised a delicate brow.

"Oh, which would that be?" Setsuna grinned.

"Being your best friend. It isn't easy, you know." Serenity stuck out her tongue, causing the other woman to laugh lightly before turning serious again.

"Seriously though, Ren-Chan, you really should be taking it easy and resting. I'm not just here for laughs. I can at least take some traffic while you rest." The queen sighed lightly.

"I can't do that, Setsuna. I'm queen and queens don't take breaks. You know how it is, things to do, people to see, empires to convert." Setsuna sighed lightly but smiled.

"Tell you what, if you rest a little then I'll go to the kitchen and see about getting you a couple slices of Jupiter cheesecake." Blue eyes sparkled at the thought and she sighed. She never could resist her all-time favorite dessert especially now that she was pregnant with fraternal twins. She was rather tired …

"Well, alright but these better be big slices." Setsuna laughed, rising to her feet and walking to the double doors to the hallway from the queen's office.

"I'll make sure of that personally." Closing the door, Serenity let her head rest against the cushioned chair with another sigh and closing her eyes. She … really was … tired …

Setsuna arrived back only fifteen minutes later to find her best friend and queen passed out in her favorite chair behind her desk. With a smile, she set the pieces of the cake on the desk and picked up a blanket that had been folded on a foot stool, sprawling it over her very pregnant best friend.

Clicking out the light, Setsuna found her way to the door easily, silently opening it and then closing it after her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"RANMA!! GET UP!!" The red haired girl groaned a little bit, squeezing her eyes tighter together, pulling the blanket over her head. Dad was always so flipping noisy in the morning …

With a growl, the man grabbed the futon his daughter was sleeping on and effectively flipped her off it. The girl landed against a wall with a hard thump and rubbed her head painfully.

"What'd you do that for?! That hurt!!" The man just grinned at his success.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Ranma, we're leaving for Jusenkyo!" Letting out an exasperated sigh, she changed out of her cotton pants and t-shirt and into her regular Chinese outfit.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring her father's voice as she gathered all her things up and opened the door just in time to see the guide that had arrived to lead them to Jusenkyo. The guide smiled at her and she did her best to return the smile though she honestly didn't feel like smiling, or training, which was strange but last night's dream was even stranger.

Absently she followed the guide and her father, carrying her backpack, answering when needed but mostly remaining silent and in thought until they reached their destination.

"This is Jusenkyo, home of – "He stopped short when a couple of thumps came from behind him. The girl's father, Genma Saotome, hopped up onto one of the bamboo poles.

"C'mon, Ranma!" The girl grinned and followed her father who taunted her.

"You're asking for it, old man!" Genma Saotome leaped at his daughter and she leaped at him, effectively knocking him down into one of the pools and landing back on her pole with a chuckle.

"We done already, pops?" Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when a giant panda suddenly burst out of the spring that her father had fallen in.

"What the hell?!" She demanded right before the panda charged at her, sending her flying into another spring. The girl struggled to the surface, feeling like something was dragging her down before finally coming to the surface.

"Ah, sir, you fall in spring of drowned boy. Very tragic story of boy who drown in spring 1,500 year ago." The girl turned boys eyes widened as he noticed the tightness of his clothes and the change of hair color and the growth and loss of … obvious body parts. Opening his shirt, all he saw was a flat chest and then with a hand diving under the water, he pulled his pants away from his waist and the most girlish scream to ever come from a guy erupted from the girl turned guy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Somewhere in Nerimna, Soun Tendo looked at the letter he just received and shouted with absolute joy. Kasumi, his eldest daughter blinked curiously and walked into the room where her father was.

"Father, are you alright?" The middle aged man whirled around to his daughter with a smile.

"I'm more than alright, Kasumi! I just received a letter from my dear friend Genma Saotome saying that he's coming here today with his son Ranma! Now the two schools can finally merge together!" Kasumi blinked but smiled anyways.

"I'll go start preparing dinner then." Soun Tendo made a fist, taking a stance.

"I have to go get your sister's together! Nabiki! Akane!"

Just down the street, a boy and a panda fought viciously, using anything and everything to win.

"Just leave me alone! I'm going back to China so I can figure out how to remove this stupid curse!" The boy yelled at the panda angrily, only to receive a growl from said panda.

They ran down the street, the boy effectively knocking the panda over with a roundhouse kick before picking up his backpack again. With a bit of 'humph' he turned on his heel and began walking back the way they came, not noticing the panda rise holding a stop sign in his paw.

Whacking the boy over the head, he dropped the sign and picked up the unconscious body and the pack before turning around and walking down the street, not even seeming to notice the rain or the stares.

Back at the Tendo residence, the three girls and one nervous father sat around a low table, cups of tea in front of them when the doorbell rang and Kasumi got up from her position to greet their guests only to have an 'oh my' flow to her families ears.

"What is it, Kasumi?" Akane asked, getting up and padding towards the door only to stop in her tracks as a giant panda carrying a handsome and now fully conscious dark haired boy.

"Put me down you oversized stuffed toy!" The boy yelled loudly, swinging his arms and legs wildly and … not acting like any boy Akane had ever seen. The panda set the pack down and then pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Kasumi. The girl frowned lightly and handed it to her father.

"Father, this panda claims to be your friend, Mr. Saotome. He's … also requesting some warm water." The Tendos huddled around the letter and Soun cleared his throat.

"Nabiki, go fetch some warm water for our guest." The middle Tendo nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for a minute, coming back with a small glass of warm water. Handing it to the panda, the occupants of the house watched in amazement as the panda shifted into a man wearing some sort of bandanna and training robe with glasses.

"SAOTOME!!" Soun suddenly yelled, being greeted in much of the same way.

"TENDO!!" The two males hugged each other and began talking wildly before realizing they had an audience. Ranma just rolled his eyes and noticed that he was being stared at quite intently by the three females that sat across the table from him. A blush came to his cheeks and he glared at them.

"W-what? It's rude to stare, y'know." Nabiki raised a brow.

"Now that is definitely something I've never heard a guy say before." Ranma blushed again, not really eager to let them in on the fact that he was really a she, for the most part anyways. With a sigh, he got up and headed to the door.

"I'm going back to China." He stated flatly, sending a glare at his father. Genma Saotome jumped up and blocked his son's way.

"Boy, you can't leave! You've been fated to carrying on the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the Tendo training hall." This made the part-time boy stop in his attempts of getting around his part-time panda father.

"What did you say?" The man stopped and straightened his robs, trying not to show his fear. Clearing his throat, he motioned to the girls behind them.

"It was arranged before you were born. You are to marry one of the Tendo daughters and carrying on the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the Tendo training hall." Ranma cracked his knuckles, not noticing the shiver that went down his father's spine.

"Are you trying to tell me that you engaged me to one of those girls before I was even born?" Genma Saotome gulped.

"Um … yes?" Turning his back to his father, Ranma let out a breath and waited for the relieved exhale that came from behind him. In one swift movement, Genma Saotome, the part-time panda was lying unconscious on the ground. Ranma stalked out the door and jumped onto the roof.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey!" Ranma opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the moon, the crescent moon and it made him long for home. Frowning, he shook his head, deciding to think about that particular happening later and leaned over the roofs edge.

He saw the oldest Tendo girl and blinked a few times. What was her name again? Kasumi? Yeah, Kasumi. She was pretty cute and wasn't badly built either. Ranma's eyes widened at the thought and shook his head violently, falling off the roof in the process, shrieking a very girly but manly shriek, even though she figured that most guys wouldn't shriek.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Kasumi stared out the window at the boy as she watched him sit up and rub his head.

"Yeah … I'm fine." _I'm just cursed and engaged to a girl even though I'm a girl. Well …part girl anyways …_

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the bath is free." Ranma nodded and stood up.

"Thanks. I'll go use it now." Walking into the house and into the bathroom, he leaned against the closed door, tears coming to his eyes but he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, a sniffle escaping from his lips.

"I just … want to go home … but … where is that?" After a minute of gathering himself, he stripped down and turned on the warm water, feeling a little better when his body shifted and she was now back to the gender she was born into.

Climbing into the tub after a few minutes, she leaned back and closed her eyes, a slow smile creeping onto her lips. Yes … this is what she needed. A good, hot bath to get her mind off her strange dreams and … speaking of strange, why did it feel like she knew those two people in her dream? Like … she was really supposed to know who they were but she couldn't recall it for the life of her. Sighing, she just shook her now red head and pushed the thought out of her mind.

After a few more minutes of soaking up the very nice feeling liquid, Ranma lifted herself out of the tub, looking up at the very naked Akane who opened the door. The two females stared at each other for a minute before Akane finally spoke.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't know someone was using the bath." Closing the door, she got dressed and walked down to the kitchen to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, who's that girl in the bath?" The eldest Tendo daughter blinked a few times.

"Girl? I don't know about any girl but I told Ranma that the bath was free so I assumed that he was using it." After a few silent seconds, Ranma strode into the kitchen with a towel around her neck and an ashamed look upon herself.

"Excuse me but, I'm Ranma Saotome."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was around that time when a dark cat with a crescent moon on its forehead strode around the Tendo property. The cat hopped onto the wall and sat down, watching with careful eyes of the actions that was going on inside the house. She could easily feel the magical power radiating from the red haired girl and she frowned a little bit. The girl matched the description from her memories, though those were a little hazy. Only one real way to find out, however, so she made herself comfortable on the wall, waiting until all had gone to their respective bedrooms before making her move.

Easily finding her way into the room of the red haired girl and jumped from the window sill onto the floor without a sound. Just a quietly, she moved so she was standing on the girl's chest, her eyes studying the girl's face and nodded lightly. She was definitely the one and she had already taken care of her other charge, the one that bared the most resemblance to her Queen with two odangoes on either side of her head.

The cat paused when the girl beneath her shifted and moaned lightly in her sleep, murmuring "mother" as she rolled to her side. A small smile came to the cat's features, proving that she only resembled a cat never mind actually was one. Apparently, the girl's memories were returning to her even before the magic within her had been awakened. No matter, it would only prove to make her job easier.

Jumping back onto the window sill, she looked at the girl one last time; her eyes falling on the colorful broach that rested in her palm before leaping gracefully back out into the dark night.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma Saotome slowly opened her eyes, a small sound of disapproval coming from her throat as the sun streamed in through the window and warmed her face. Sitting up, the blankets fell around her waist and she sleepily looked around the room, her brain slowly booting up. Her eyes rested on the window and she frowned a little bit, she could have sworn she closed the window last night. With a light shrug, feeling came back into her hand and she blinked, bringing her hand to her lap and staring at the strange broach that she was clutching in her hand.

Frowning again, she inspected it closer, slowly deciding that whatever it was, it was very expensive by the looks of the jewels on it and … she gasped as she opened it up. In the centre was a fair sized diamond and … there was some kind of power radiating off of it. Curious and a little worried even, she closed her eyes and mentally reached out towards the power that was coming off the jewel.

It … felt strange yet it felt familiar, like she knew it from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where for the life of her. Reaching out further, she tapped into the power source and a sudden rush of magic coursed through her body and she began feeling like she was changing …

A loud snore from her father broke her concentration and her eyes snapped to the still sleeping man beside her own futon and sighed, her heart still pounding. She looked back at the broach that was in her hand, realizing that her breathing was laboured, like she'd just run the longest run she'd ever ran and her hands were shaking.

The magic still pulsed from the centrepiece but she snapped it shut quickly, not really sure what to do with it so she stuffed it into her pocket as soon as she was dressed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	2. Sisters

**Chapter Two**

**Sisters**

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Serena Tsukino sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something that spiked her interest.

"No, no, boring, no, no. What is wrong with this stupid TV? There's nothing interesting on." She left the TV on the current channel in favor of studying the pretty broach that she had found in her hand this morning.

"The cause of the mysterious fire is still currently unknown." The blonde odangoed girl blinked and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up.

"While officials are still working on the cause and source of the mysterious local school fire, the students will be bussed to the closet school in the Nerimna district."

The blue eyed girl blinked at the TV for a minute before making a mad dash for the phone, nearly knocking over her just arriving father.

The next morning, Serena's family nearly passed out from shock. Sitting at the table was the same girl that managed to be late for school nearly every day for the past two years and … she was early.

"Mom, these waffles are amazing! Sammy, pass the syrup." The boy blinked and passed the girl who was, obviously, not his sister the syrup.

"Um … Serena … are you … feeling alright?" Her mother asked coffee pot in hand. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel great! I don't know why but I don't really care! All I know is that I feel like a million bucks!" The girl continued to stuff herself before downing her glass of orange juice. Looking at her watch, she got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Great breakfast, mom but I got to go, don't want to miss the bus." Her mother just nodded and began pouring the coffee, thinking she had it above the cup. Just as her first born daughter almost skipped out the door, a loud cry brought her back to reality and she realized she was pouring hot coffee all over her husband's lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear!" She instantly joined her husband in patting down his shirt and pants with the dish towel she kept draped over her apron strings. The boy shook his head and watched the door for a minute, almost unable to believe that it was his sister that just left, on time no less.

"I just hope she doesn't make a habit of this." He muttered to himself before going back to his own meal.

Serena waited at the new bus stop with a happy smile. The bus stopped in front of her and just as she was about to get on, she heard someone yell out. Pausing, she saw another girl with short blue hair and wearing the new uniform for the Nerimna School, running for the bus. Serena turned to the driver and smiled.

"I think she wants to catch the bus." Turning, she greeted the girl she recognized as that super genius that went to her school, well, old school.

"Thanks." She managed to gasp out and quickly got onto the bus, following the blonde haired girl. Sighing when she saw that the only vacant seat was with the girl who just held the bus for her, she sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"You're Amy, right?" The blue haired blue eyed girl looked at the other blue eyed girl and nodded, a smile coming to her lips.

"Yes. Thank you again for holding the bus. I'm not usually late like this." Serena smiled brightly at her.

"It's really no problem. I'm Serena; we're in the same English class." Amy smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes, I remember you now." The two girls smiled at each other and chit chat easily flowed between them for the forty-five minutes it took to arrive at the school.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma Saotome arrived at the school just in time to see a school bus pulling up. Curiously, she wondered what a school bus was doing here before Akane interrupted her thoughts.

"Those are the kids from the Hachioji district. You know the one with the mysterious school fire." Ranma nodded, recalling the previous day's news show.

"So our school was their closest school? Wow, that's quite a drive." Akane nodded.

"Well, we'd better get to class before we're late." Ranma nodded in agreement and followed Akane into the building, not seeing the blonde "meatball head" girl step off the bus.

Once the first bell had rung, everyone filed into their now double seats. Ranma was casually chatting it up with a few other girls when the teacher stepped in, followed by a few other students, Serena being one of them. When the teacher tapped on the black board and the class soon quieted down.

"Class, these are your new classmates from the Hachioji district. I expect you all give them a warm welcome and show them around our school." Ranma barely paid attention to the seats the teacher gave the students until she heard a name that she knew she'd never heard before but it was the most familiar sounding name, as familiar as her own and it struck something inside her. She felt her little trinket pulse in her pocket and her eyes snapped up to the blue eyes of the other girl.

"Tsukino, you can sit with Saotome. She is your new class partner and your school guide." The girl smiled nervously and walked towards the girl who was staring at her. In truth, she couldn't stop staring at her either and she couldn't help but feel as if she knew her from somewhere and … had been waiting to see her again.

Sitting in her seat, she tried to put on her best smile for the red haired, blue eyed girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm Serena." Ranma nodded, also trying for her best smile.

"I'm Ranma. Looks like we're seat mates." Serena nodded a little.

"Yeah, looks like." The two girls looked away from each other and Serena met eyes with Amy, giving her a pleading look even though she already knew that the other girl couldn't do anything. Amy just shrugged and shook her head, confirming her suspicions. With a bit of a sigh, Serena resigned herself to a day of extreme uncomfort and near severe de va ju.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the middle of class a messenger came and handed the teacher a piece of paper. He looked it over a few times before nodding, dismissing the messenger.

"Tsukino-san," Serena looked up from her work, rising to her feet.

"Hai?"

"You've got a phone call at the office." Serena blinked and nodded, heading to the front of the room.

"Make it quick." The teacher added and she nodded again, leaving the room quickly. Ranma watched her seat partner exit the room and shrugged, going back to her work. Her concentration broke suddenly and wild confusion began rising up in her chest.

Why she was feeling that way was beyond her but she couldn't shake the feeling though it died down soon enough. Still feeling like her head was spinning, Ranma shook her head lightly.

"Ranma are you alright?" Akane Tendo's voice brought her mind back to reality and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright."Akane frowned but her attention was brought to the door when the girl who had left came back, plunking herself back into her seat next to Ranma. As if she had heard the red heads question, she replied.

"My parents won a free world cruise so they're sending my brother to stay with our grandparents. They want me to stay with someone here since its closer to school." Without even thinking, Ranma blurted,

"You can stay with us." Both Serena and Akane stared at the red head and the girl blushed a little under their intense gazes. The teacher cleared his throat, standing just before their seats, looking down at them, little annoyed.

"If you don't mind, ladies, I'd like to continue on with today's lesson." The three girls flushed with embarrassment and they turned their eyes back onto their work. The teacher nodded and went back to the front of the class.

At lunch, Ranma was receiving a thorough chewing out by Akane, obviously not too pleased that the other girl just offered her home to a complete stranger to stay in. After a minute, she sighed and sat down next to the girl, bringing out her own lunch.

"What's with you lately, Ranma? You've been acting really weird lately." Ranma sighed, contemplating on telling Akane on her mostly sleepless nights or when she did sleep, they were filled with dreams of a far off place that couldn't possibly be possible. She felt her special trinket pulse for what felt like the millionth time today and sighed again, reaching in her pocket and bringing it out.

"Things have been really strange for me lately and it's not just because of my curse, either." Akane didn't notice the trinket but she did just listen to her friend.

"I've … been having these dreams lately and every time it feels like their not just dreams, like they're memories, like I've done what I'm dreaming." Akane frowned a little bit.

"It's not unusual." Ranma laid a flat look on her friend.

"It is when you're a princess and you live on the moon in an actual kingdom and you've got a twin sister. Not the identical kind, though." Akane blinked and sat back, nodding.

"That is unusual but they're just dreams, Ranma." Ranma sighed and sat back as well, depositing her special trinket into Akane's hand.

"That's what I thought, too. Until I dreamt of that and then I woke up and it was in my hand." Akane blinked, looking at it. It looked really pretty but not really out of the ordinary though she did think it was strange that it suddenly showed up after Ranma dreamt about it.

"Where did you get it?" Ranma rolled her eyes. Sometimes Akane could be really dense.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I was holding it in my hand." The other girl frowned in thought.

"Maybe you're sleep walking or stealing or something." Ranma nodded in consideration though she somehow knew that this particular explanation didn't fit.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen something like this before?" Akane sighed.

"No, actually but … that's the only reasonable explanation I can think of." Ranma sat up, looking at the other girl.

"Well then, let's be unreasonable. What if my dreams really aren't dreams but some kind of fragmented memories? What if I really am a moon princess?" Akane stared at her friend for a minute then shook her head.

"Ranma, maybe you should go to the nurse." The red head sighed in annoyance and snatched her trinket away from Akane, gathered her things and stalked off. She kind of knew to expect that reaction but … she just had hoped that Akane would understand at least a little.

Sitting underneath a tree, Ranma dumped her stuff on the ground and looked at her mysterious broach. Sighing, she rested her head against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes.

On the other side of the courtyard, Serena sighed as well. She was so bored … she knew that her knew friend, Amy, was a bookworm but what she didn't know that after eating lunch, the bookworm was perfectly content to spend the entire lunch break in the library with her nose stuck in a book. Serena lasted about ten minutes before giving into her minds demand for something at least a little more entertaining than sitting in the library!

Her feet lead her to the very tree that Ranma was sitting under and she smiled. Walking over, she sat herself down and looked at the broach in the other girl's hand. Her eyes went wide and something seemed to click in her mind and she slowly lifted her eyes, meeting Ranma's eyes, which held a very similar look.

Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a similar looking broach, the only real difference was that the outside color of hers was a light pink while Ranma's was a light red.

"This is too weird …" Serena said quietly. Ranma nodded a little and then gathered her stuff back up.

"Where's your stuff?" The red head asked the blonde suddenly. Serena blinked.

"In the classroom, why?"

"Because we're leaving." She grabbed Serena by the wrist, dragging her into the building and into the classroom.

"What? Why? I mean … yeah … today has been one super weird day but … "Ranma shoved her stuff in her arms before dragging her out of the building again.

"We have to figure this out. I have to know what this means and I've got a feeling that the broaches we have definitely have something to do with it." Serena just let herself be dragged and soon, they stopped at a house with 'Tendo' written on the name plate.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A dark cat sat on the wall surrounding the Tendo property, waiting patiently for the girls to arrive when she heard them. Opening her reddish eyes and watched the two sisters come into the room in her line of sight and sit down, holding out their broaches. Curiously, she watched a little more. She wasn't expecting them to find each other so soon or figure out the broaches … though … they didn't really look like they had figured out much; they looked rather confused and concerned.

Well, time to clear up some confusion. Jumping from the wall, the cat hopped into the room easily, watching them for a minute. Clearing her throat, she watched as both sets of eyes fell onto her and before she could speak an ear splitting shriek resounded off the walls and somehow, the red head managed to climb up a wall and embed herself into the corner.

"CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena jumped and sighed.

"Exactly. It's only a cat, a very pretty cat at that." Scooping her up, she cuddled and squeezed until said cat could barely breathe.

"Put me down!" Everything in the room stopped and the two girls looked at the cat that was squirming in Serena's arms.

"I said, put me down!" The blonde opened her arms, letting the cat land on the floor, panting a little. After a minute, she cleared her throat, sitting down and looking at the two. The red haired girl had come down from her position and was sitting just behind her sister.

"Cats … don't talk …" The cat sighed but ignored it.

"My name is Luna and I am to be your guardian." The girls blinked and looked at each other before looking back at the cat.

"Well, I'm obviously dreaming." Serena stated. Ranma nodded.

"Ditto." Luna sighed.

"You're not dreaming. Serena, you are Sailor Moon and Ranma, you are Sailor Moon-ni." The cat stared at the disbelieving faces and smirked a little.

"Don't believe me? Well, take out your broaches." The girls shrugged at each other and took out their respective broaches. Luna rose and walked to the table that was in the middle of the room, gracefully hopping up onto it.

"Now, both of you shout 'Moon Prism Power'." Ranma and Serena looked at each other and shrugged again, figuring that they would just play this up to insanity.

The girls shoved their broaches into the air and shouted,

"Moon Prism Power!"

Ranma and Serena reached for each other and joined hands, while magic flowed around them. Beginning from their joined hands, white light spiraled up their arms and then down their body and to the tips of their toes. It … kind of tingled, Ranma thought absently. Familiar, warm and sort of like when your foot fell asleep but … without the pins and needles sensation, just a tingle.

Spinning around, the girls felt the magic become solid and form a body of whatever they were transforming into. Then the same happened to their arms and white gloves that came up to their elbows appeared, followed by boots and then what felt like silk ribbons brushing their bodies formed the short skirt. A jewel on their foreheads glowed and two gold tiara's formed, red orange decorations appeared on Serena's hair while Ranma's usual braided ponytail unraveled, forming the same hair style and the same decoration except hers were gold lined with red instead of red lined with gold like her sister's.

In a final bright flash of light and magic, the two girls struck identical poses. The girls opened their eyes slowly and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"This … can't be happening." Ranma said quietly, speaking her sister's thoughts. Luna stood from her position, drawing their attention.

"I can assure you that it is happening."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Alright … so … what did you guys think? I personally liked writing this, always was a fan of Sailor Moon x3 Anyways … I thought it was kind of cool that both sister's have the same hair style though Ranma's only appears in her transformed state.**

**I hope the whole transformation was descriptive enough. I tried to get everything in order and I'm pretty sure I did thanks to youtube. I know I didn't write that they found out that they were sisters in this chapter even though that's the title of the chapter. Oh well … I really can't think of a better name for it. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Most of my ideas for this chapter came to me while I was at work … actually … the entire first half of this chapter, I scribbled in my trusty lucky book while I was at work xD **

**I also realize that I only mentioned the curse once in here and not once did I make poor Ranma-Chan into a guy. What is the world coming to?**

**By the way, ****Hachioji is an actual place. It's a suburb of Tokyo … just thought I'd clear that up because I couldn't recall ever knowing where exactly Sailor Moon took place or the name of either schools.**

**I also realize that in the shows, Ranma is actually older than Serena (he goes to high school – I think) but for the sake of less confusion for my poor little writer's brain, I'm going to make them the same age.**

**Thank You To:**

**Sakura Lisel**

**Dumbledork**

**Replies:**

**Sakura Lisel**** – At the current moment, I'm not planning on Ranma-Chan marrying ANY of the Tendo girls. Considering she's already engaged so that makes her father's arrangement nothing but words ;)**

**Dumbledork**** – Thanks for pointing that out .; I totally didn't even realize that I had misspelled it until you pointed it out. **

**I'm glad that it hasn't been done much, considering that was the main goal.**

**Thank you to everyone yet again!!!!**


	3. Enter the Fiances

**Chapter Three**

**Enter the Fiancés**

**Disclaimer:**** For the spirit of this coming holiday …**

**TRICK OR TREAT!!!**

**My treat to you is that I own Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ … or … would that be a trick? ;) Yes … yes, it would … since I don't own either of those two great shows.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A few people in the streets of Nerima stopped and stared as what looked like a pirate ship flew overhead in the sky. Well, not just a few, all hustle and bustle in the little suburban city completely stopped at the sight of … whatever it was that was flying through the air. Some people really just shrugged it off at their humble little cities natural weirdness that always seemed to be present in their day-to-day lives.

"We are nearing Furinkan School, my lord." A man wearing a black outfit similar to an air force officer's uniform approached another man with long silver and lightly purple-tinted hair tied with a dark blue ribbon. He wore a mostly white robe adorned with a dark three large dark blue strips of velvet, outlined in gold each strip with three bright shining blue tinted jewels. He had a black and gold sword tied to his waist with a magenta ribbon, a long sleeved dark blue, black cuffed shirt accompanied with a pair of white pants, bottoms tucked into black boots.

Bright, almost white blue, eyes turned to the other man and he merely nodded. Turning back to looking out the window. The other man stiffened a little bit but turned as another man with green hair and red eyes came up beside him, wearing a similar outfit but less classy.

"Nobu, do you not think it strange that the Silver Moon Kingdom did not answer our many calls?" The green haired man known as Nobu sat next to the other man.

"Hai, I do. It is not like them to let calls go unanswered." The other man sighed, earning a raised brow from the man beside him.

"I wish we could have gone to there in person, instead of having to call so many times." The green haired man smiled a little, knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

"Ah but you know more than anyone that it is a forbidden act and such a break of this would surely result in war between long-time allies. After all, it was your father and Queen Serenity to come upon this agreement." The silver haired man sighed a little bit.

"I know, Nobu. You needn't remind me." With his smirk growing, Nobu rose to his feet and patted the other man on the shoulder lightly.

"We'll find your princess."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Serena looked over the other girl and blinked, noticing a difference in their outfits. "Wait a minute! Why is her skirt red while mines blue?" Ranma blinked and looked down at her skirt, noticing that it was, indeed, red.

"Hey … yeah. Why?" Luna thought for a moment, never having thought that they would even care about something like that.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Does it really matter?" Ranma shrugged.

"Not really. That was some neat magic stuff though." Luna smiled a little bit, approaching the girls slowly.

"Now, girls, how much do you remember?" Serena blinked, voicing the question in both their minds as they sat down, looking at the cat.

"Remember about what?" Luna frowned, her small victory being minimized greatly right then.

"About how you're sisters, for one. Or that you're both Princess' of the Silver Moon Kingdom." The two girls looked at each other and then back at the cat.

"We're …" Serena started.

"Sisters?" Ranma finished. Just as soon as the words were out of their mouths, they looked at each other with wide eyes. True, they shared a lot of the same qualities and they even had the same eyes but … sisters? They were the same age! But … if they were sisters and they were the same age and it was a little apparent to even them that they weren't adopted then the only option was that they had to be twins but just not the identical kind.

The cat smirked a little as her fact was just driven home. Now she just waited for them to fully understand the second part of what she said …

"Princess?!" The two girls said in unison. Luna had to hold back a chuckle as she slowly nodded, watching the flurry of expressions run across their faces as fragmented bits and chunks of memory came flowing back. Ranma was the first to speak.

"So … that means … all these dreams I've been having …" Luna nodded.

"They're not actually dreams but memories all linked together." Serena shook her head a little, rising to her feet.

"This is too weird. I mean … first this … Sailor Moon stuff and now … wait … dreams? What kind of dreams?" She crouched down and thrust her face much into her sister's personal space. Ranma blinked a few times at Serena.

"What …?" Serena rolled her eyes a little.

"What KIND of dreams? What were they about?" Ranma frowned, not really enjoying having to recall something she just found out were memories.

"Well … first it was these two ladies … one had silver hair done up like yours … well … ours … and the other had really long black with a kind of green tint to it. They called each other Set-Chan and Ren." Luna's ears twitched at the two names, knowing full well who Ranma was talking about.

"Then it was … us … I guess but … we were like … kids … four or five and it got kind of hazy but … we were going somewhere with that silver haired lady though … I … guess she's our mom … since we kept calling her 'mother'." Serena sat back, staring at her sister with a disbelieving look on her face.

"That … is just not possible. I had the exact same dreams. Did … you dream of any guys?" Ranma blinked and thought for a minute.

"Yeah … there … were two guys. Mamoru and … "

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"My lord Raiden!" The man with silver tinted light purple turned to another man who approached him, bowing low. He ignored the whispers and the stares and the large groups of teenagers and smaller groups of teachers, mostly female who giggled at the sight of him.

"Have you found her yet?" The other man shook his head and bowed again.

"I apologize, my lord, but it seems that she was last seen leaving the grounds with a blonde odangoed haired girl in tow." At this Raiden sighed a little bit, turning away but paused in mid-turn, spinning around again, facing the other man.

"Did you say a blonde odangoed girl?" The other man nodded, a little fearful of his lord.

"Yes, my lord." Raiden smirked and righted himself again.

"I have another task to assign you. Find Prince Endymion of the Earth Terran Kingdom." The man nodded and paused.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The silver haired man asked with a frown.

"Pardon my rudeness, my lord, but the captain did a scan when we entered Earth's atmosphere and the scan showed no results of the Earth Terran Kingdom. Another scan provided only a weak, nearly non existent signal that we believe to be Prince Endymion." Raiden's frown deepened and he dismissed the other, pondering this new information.

The green haired man from earlier came up behind him. Easily reading his lord and friend, Nobu stepped up beside him.

"Nobu … do you believe it is possible that something has happened to the Earth Terran Kingdom? That, perhaps, it has fallen? It would explain why we cannot locate it and why the prince's power signal is near non existent." Nobu nodded a little.

"Raiden, I believe that perhaps the Silver Moon Kingdom has fallen as well, which would be by the princess is attending this … education centre." Raiden looked over at his friend with concern.

"There … was the other princess with her." Nobu looked at the other, a little clueless.

"The other princess? You … don't mean Princess Serenity? I thought she was still on the moon." Raiden shook his head a little.

"Don't you think that it would be odd that she would be on the moon while her sister was here on Earth?" Nobu nodded, cluing in finally.

"That would be odd but … in any matter, why are both princesses here on Earth in the first place?" Raiden sighed a little, he had so little answers and so many questions and it was making him confused.

"That, I do not know. However, I have a suspicion that not receiving a reply from the Silver Moon Kingdom and our current situation are connected."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Serena blinked a few times, her own recollection of that particular dream or "memory" as Luna called it, confirming her sister's words.

"So … that … means we're … engaged." Ranma sighed, sitting back, still in her transformed form.

"I guess so …" Ranma looked out the doorway and blinked, seeing many people running in terror. That was never a good sign. Getting up, she easily cleared the land to the wall that surrounded the Tendo property and jumped into the street, gauging the direction that everyone was coming from. The school uniform was just too big of a hint to miss.

"Something's going on at the school!" Ranma called inside. Serena followed her sister outside and spotted many of her new schoolmates. Serena looked at the red headed girl and nodded, each knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Luna came out and stood beside the two, looking at their determined expressions with a little swell of pride.

"So you're going to fight? You accept all this?" Ranma nodded, looking at Serena before looking at the talking cat that she felt strangely comfortable around.

"We have to. It's … kind of like destiny, you know? You can't fight it but you can fight whatever stands in your way." The girl got a bit of a crazed look on her face and she took off at twice her normal top speed, Serena right beside her. Arriving at the school in less than five minutes, they landed in the courtyard of the school, seeing a giant monster with … tentacles? Ranma paused a little bit, recalling what tentacle monsters generally did to girls, magical or otherwise. A scream came from a dark blue haired girl who the monster was wearing. It … looked like it was trying to suck something out of her …

"Amy!" Serena cried, spotting the girl. She looked at Ranma who bit her lip a little but shook it off; replacing it with the same determined look she had before.

"Yo ugly!" The monster paused in the consumption of … whatever it was consuming and looked at the two girls with a snarl. Serena shrunk back a little, getting closer to her sister.

"Don't call that thing over here." Unknowing to the girls that other than a few school goers, they were being watched closely.

"Let that girl go and maybe I'll go easy on you. I'm not exactly thrilled of the idea myself but isn't that one of your friends in that monsters tentacles?" Ranma said, looking out of the corner of the corner of her eye. Serena looked at Amy and sighed lightly.

"Alright, let's make this thing into moon dust." Luna arrived just in time to see the girl's new love and justice speech. The monster snarled.

"Who are you pests?" Ranma smirked, striking a pose with her sister following.

"We're not pests. I am Sailor Ni-Moon."

"And I am Sailor Moon! We are the champions of love and justice!"

"So in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" The girls stated together, striking the same pose. The monster stopped and stared at them for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Ranma demanded hotly.

"W-what can you two possibly do to me?" Ranma glared at the monster menacingly.

"Kick your butt is what!" She took off a second later, making contact only a few times before tentacles shot out, immobilizing the girl.

Despite her attempts to get loose, her restraints held. Serena shrunk back a little again before letting out a terrified shriek, barely dodging the tentacles that shot at her. A few repeats of this and the blonde was more than ready to wake up from this obvious nightmare.

Hiding behind a tree, her breath hitched and soon her crying was echoing all around the monster.

"Stop that horrible noise! Oh my head …" The monster dropped it's hostages in favor of trying to block out the noise and spare his head. Luna spotted the Mercury sign on the blue haired girl's forehead and produced a blue and gold pen with the same sign, rolling it towards her.

"You are Sailor Mercury! Transform while it's distracted!" Amy hesitated only a second before transforming into Sailor Mercury with a flash of blue light and what looked like water. She didn't hesitate in the slightest to launch her attack.

"Mercury Bubbles … Blast!" Within seconds, the entire courtyard was covered in a thick, heavy fog though it wouldn't last long. Ranma managed to find Serena and tugged on her hair a little bit.

"Hey, knock it off; you're going to make my head explode with all that noise." Serena looked at her sister and then threw her arms around the red head.

"I want to wake up. I don't want to be here, doing this anymore." Ranma smiled sympathetically and hugged the other girl back.

"Listen, I know how you feel but … this isn't a dream. This isn't something you can wake up from. This is real, we're real, and the thing we have to turn into dust is real." Serena looked into identical eyes of her own and slowly nodded, rising to her feet.

"Alright." They came into view of the monster and it snarled, shooting tentacles at them. The two girls braced themselves when a rose came flying from the sky, slicing all the tentacles before plummeting into the ground. They all paused to see a guy in a tux wearing a white mask and a top hat standing on a branch in a nearby tree.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Ni-Moon, don't loose faith. Work together and you can defeat this evil being." Ranma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Save it, you rose-throwing pansy. **We've** got a monster to dust." Serena was just staring at him, practically drooling. Ranma looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you're actually attracted to that wuss?" The man in question stiffened a little bit. Usually he received a much warmer greeting after saving a girl's life.

"I assure you that I'm not a wuss." Ranma just rolled her eyes, hiding the fact that she was slightly impressed that he could just throw a rose and cut through tentacles but, hey, he still **threw **a **rose**. What kind of non-wuss throws a friggin' rose? None that she'd ever met, that was for sure.

"Well, whatever, we'll debate on that later. Now, either help us out or stay the hell outta our way, whoever you are." The man stiffened again.

"I am Tuxedo Mask – "Ranma glared at him.

"God, do you EVER shut up? Go away if you're not going to be any help, cape boy." Tuxedo Mask sighed and jumped down beside them, holding up his cane.

"Stand back, ladies." Ranma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, standing back and watching said cane extend and watch something like a little boy beat something with a stick. Back with Raiden, the silver haired man with currently wide and amazed eyes at the power level that was coming off his princess, the current scans were nearly off the charts.

"Lord Raiden." One man called, holding a device that was beeping wildly. Raiden turned to the man.

"The Sailor Moons … they … are Princess Serenity and Princess Ranma and … the reading is indicating that the new arrival, the Tuxedo Mask, is Prince Endymion or the Earth Terran Kingdom." Raiden looked at the device and then looked at the three and shook his head. It was simply … unbelievable. The power reading coming from his princess was simply amazing.

Luna's ears twitched as the familiar name floated to them. Raiden … wait … LORD Raiden? As in Ranma's betrothed? As is the son of the great Isamu? She got closer quickly and nodded. He had grown up a little since she had last seen him but it was still the same person.

Ranma growled, earning the cat's attention.

"Get the hell out of the way already! Sailor Moon!" The blonde girl snapped to attention and nodded at her sister. Clasping hands, they faced each other, reaching for each other's tiaras with closed eyes. Power rolled off the two and it seemed that Ranma was unconsciously lending her sister some of her extra power and the air around them seemed to ripple and they began glowing, as did the jewels in the centre of the tiaras.

Eyes snapped open and they moved from each other, still keeping their hands joined though they held each others tiara in one hand, though they were glowing disks at the present moment.

"Moon …"

"Tiara …"

"ACTION!" They called out together, unleashing their identical final attack onto the monster, both tiaras weaving around each other before fusing one large beam of light, cutting through all opposing appendages and straight through the monster, turning into dust and then it vanished.

"Amazing." Raiden whispered, finally catching Ranma's attention. Turning sharply, her hair came and whipped her but she didn't notice, her eyes fixated on the silver tinted purple haired man that made her blood run cold.

"I don't think so. Not then, not now, not EVER!" With that, she took off at top speed, leaving everyone except Raiden and Luna absolutely confused and very, very lost. Serena blinked and looked over at Amy who walked over to her.

"Um … something tells me that … well … she doesn't like you." Serena said bluntly, making the lord chuckle a little.

"That'll all change. Nice to see you again, Endymion or should I go by your more … current name?" Tuxedo Mask stiffened a little, looking over at the guy, recognizing him from … somewhere …

"Ah …" Luna sighed a little bit, turning to Amy.

"Welcome to the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury." Amy nodded a little bit, unsure of everything now. She looked at Raiden and shrugged a little, deciding she really didn't want to get into it right now, especially since there was still a large … ship parked in their school courtyard.

"I'm going to go find her." Serena's eyes snapped to the long haired man.

"I don't think you should." He merely bowed to her, excusing himself and completely ignoring her. She sighed once he was out of sight.

"Well, I warned him." Amy looked at the blonde girl.

"Why should you have to warn him?" A smile came to the girl's features.

"Well, Ranma tends to get a little … violent under pressure. Especially towards Raiden since he's usually the one pressuring her."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"My goodness you're fast in your transformed form." Raiden commented from behind Ranma, a little out of breath while she wasn't even breaking a sweat. She spun around as she leapt off a roof, glaring daggers at him.

"Just leave me the hell alone! I'm NOT going to marry you!! I'm so tired of everyone deciding who I'm going to get married to and when!" Raiden just ignored the red haired girl and followed her still.

"Listen! Just leave me alone or I WILL hurt you!" Raiden smirked as he followed her, having a little more difficulty keeping up with her seeming's how the angrier she got, the faster she got.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me, my princess. You are, after all, just a woman." That was probably the worst thing to say to a girl-cursed-guy, well … in Ranma's mind anyway. She dove between two buildings, breaking a water pipe in the process and having his curse kick into affect. Raiden stopped and blinked, confused. The usual power signal that he had been following that usually radiated off his princess had just simply vanished.

He was so confused that he didn't see a boy wearing his princess' senshi uniform come flying at him, though he noticed it when he was laying in a small crater in the street. He winced and sat up, trying to figure out just how many of his ribs were now broken along with his nose.

"Who … are you?" Ranma smirked.

"Ranma Saotome. By the way … what was that you were just saying? Something about how I couldn't hurt you …" Raiden blinked in confusion. Who was this boy and why was he wearing the very same uniform his princess had just been wearing?

"Yes, I'm one and the same so now stop following me." Ranma jumped onto a roof and took off again; satisfied that it would throw him off for at least a little while. Raiden couldn't do anything but stare at the now unoccupied space where he … or she had just been.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Well, there was one squid monster but … it was not of the 'hentai' type x3 Thankfully, in my mind. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter three! Yes, Kuno is absent in this one as well. I also realize that the whole timeline thing that I might've had gone is gone straight to hell. Sorry if any part of this is confusing! I'm having a LITTLE trouble coming up with ideas so all ideas and inspiration goes directly to:**

**HomerNet's story Fission**

**If you like this one then you'll like that one! I'm really trying to get a flow that works with all the kind of random ideas that come into my head and, yes, I realize that they don't discover Sailor Mercury until after the 1****st**** episode (much after, I think). Anyways … I wish EVERYONE a very **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	4. The Date

Chapter Four

**The Date**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. It's that simple.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma Saotome sat with an annoyed expression on her face while her seat partner and sister only sighed, scribbling hearts and other nonsense on the cover of her notebook. The cause of poor Ranma's suffering was currently camped out on the Tendo property, feeling quite smug over his victory.

**Ranma's Flashback Start**

Raiden stood in the middle of the street, his goons blocking every conceivable way around the current object of Ranma's annoyance.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand? You're even more annoying than cape boy, if that's even possible." Raiden smiled a little, bowing low.

"Princess –"

"DON'T call me that! I told you, the names Ranma!" He nodded.

"Ranma, I come to you with a proposition." This threw the girl off, causing her guard to slip but it was back before Raiden even had time to act.

"I'm listening." He smirked and nodded again.

"We fight, here and now and if I win, you allow me a date." It was Ranma who smirked this time.

"And if I win?"

"I disappear." Ranma stared at him for a moment, pondering over this. She could easily win over him and at the moment it didn't occur to her that he wouldn't make such an outrageous deal on his part if he didn't have something to count on.

"You're on."

**Ranma's Flashback End**

Of course, he won. She really underestimated him and she paid the price for it and since a deal was a deal, Ranma-Chan had her first ever date with the Prince of the Andromeda Galaxy this coming Saturday so, in two days.

"So, what are you going to wear on your date, Ranma?" Nabiki Tendo asked with a smirk, leaning against the other girl's desk.

"Clothes." Ranma replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on, Saotome, it's your first date so you have to wear something nice." Ranma glared at the girl.

"I don't care how I look, it's not like I want to go on this stupid thing." Nabiki smirked again, turning in her seat to completely face the girl. A shiver ran up Ranma's spine at the other girl's expression.

"What if I told Akane what really happened to her new alarm clock?" Ranma paled and Serena blinked, looking between the two, now fully interested in the conversation that she had mostly missed out on in her daydreaming haze.

"You wouldn't." Nabiki smiled like an evil Cheshire cat.

"Wouldn't I?" Serena looked at her sister.

"Ooh, you ruined Akane's new alarm clock?" Ranma sunk lower in her seat.

"It was an accident, okay?" Serena shook her head, 'tsk'ing lightly.

"Now, Saotome, do we have a deal?" Ranma glared at her again.

"You're blackmailing me so I'll let you dress me up for Saturday?" Nabiki smiled and sat back a little bit, looking at the blonde haired girl.

"Us, Saotome, us." Ranma blinked, looking at her blonde sister as she smiled and nodded. She leaned forward in her seat with an even larger smile.

"C'mon, Ranma, it'll be fun." Nabiki had to hold back a chuckle.

"And if that doesn't convince you, we both know about Akane's alarm clock." Ranma glared at both girls before sighing. In this situation, being dressed up was the lesser of the two evils since she knew exactly what would happen to her if Akane really knew about her alarm clock.

"Alright, fine, you win." Serena giggled and Nabiki smiled like a cat that swallowed a canary.

"How much money do you have, Saotome?" Ranma studied her for a moment. What was she up to? Why did she care how much money she had?

"Why?"

"Well, you don't expect us to work with your wardrobe, do you? So, naturally, a shopping trip is in order." Serena nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! Shopping!" Ranma groaned and let her head fall on her desk. Today was going to be one of those days where it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Friday morning and it was beautiful and sunny just as Nabiki had said it would be. Maybe she could save her sanity if she pretended to be sick or something … but … her honor refused to let her back out of this. A deal was a deal, whether or not she had rushed into it without thinking was her own fault.

With a heavy sigh, Ranma dragged herself out of bed and stretched, walking out of the room only to be greeted by her sister and Nabiki. Serena, she didn't mind seeing first thing in the morning but … Nabiki was another matter.

"We came to make sure that you weren't going to skip out on tomorrow. I've also got something like a favor to ask of you. Do this and I'll erase what you owe me." Ranma blinked, her day brightened by that small sentence.

"What do you want me to do?" She yelped a little when she was dragged to Nabiki's room, Serena shutting and locking the door. This couldn't be good …

"Transform." Ranma blinked, not fully understanding.

"Come again?" The middle Tendo rolled her eyes.

"Transform into Sailor Ni-Moon, duh." Ranma blinked again but shrugged, not even having a slight clue on the girl's motives but if she was going to erase her IOUs then it was the least she could do.

"Moon Prism Power!" The familiar feel of magic swirled around her and just as she was in the middle of the transformation, it felt like someone pulled the magic plug or something and her transformation stopped and she was wearing her regular pajamas again. Nabiki smiled, a little amazed that the blonde was able to do that.

Ranma blinked at the girls. "What was that for? You wanted me to transform." Nabiki picked up her mirror and held it to the red haired girl. Ranma could only stare at the red version of her sister's hair that was … her own.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask how you managed that one." Ranma said, putting the mirror down. The two girls smiled and shoved the red odangoed haired girl out the door to let her get ready for the day. With a sigh, Ranma went back into her own room, changing into her school uniform and then joining everyone except Kasumi for breakfast.

Sitting down, Ranma Saotome sighed inwardly as everyone except Serena, Nabiki and Kasumi stared at her new hairstyle. Kasumi walked in, nearly dropping breakfast before quickly setting it down on the table.

"Oh my, Ranma, you look positively adorable." The red head managed a polite smile but didn't speak.

"Ranma did your hair grow overnight or something?" Akane asked, feeling it to determine its realness. Nabiki smirked a little bit and Serena giggled, obviously pleased with herself.

"Yeah, Saotome." Ranma glared at the middle Tendo girl but didn't say anything. Suon Tendo cleared his throat, trying to direct his thoughts from the new odango haired girl. He'd always had a little … weakness for that sort of thing. Genma frowned and grabbed a batch and pulled.

"OW!!!" The startled man let go and his daughter turned on him, punishment being promised in her eyes.

"What'd you do that for?!" The man sweated a little, putting his hands out in front of him with a scared smile.

"Uh, now Ranma, I only thought it was a wig or something and … I demand that you change your hair back to the way it was." Suon nodded a little, agreeing with his friend.

"Yes, Ranma, it is not very becoming or very manly for that matter." With this encouragement, everyone put in their two cents or ten, depending on the person. Soon, the voices were beginning to overwhelm the girl and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will everyone just get off my back?! Arg! That's it! I'm going to school now!" Slamming her bowl and chopsticks down, she grabbed her school bag and slammed the door on her way out.

"God, why does everyone have to make such a big deal out of everything?" Ranma muttered to herself angrily.

"My pig-tailed goddess!" Ranma froze and she groaned in exasperation. This was the last thing she wanted, to deal with Kuno. Though she was slightly relieved that Raiden seemed to have decided to skip out on his usual ritual of trying to win her over, which would never happen.

"Princess!" Ranma's remote relief vanished and she turned around to see Kuno and Raiden coming straight for her. She groaned again, wanting to scream and cry at the same time. Things just got worse from there.

"Who are you to address my pig-tailed goddess?" Kuno asked with suspicion. Raiden arched a brow with a smirk.

"I could ask the same of you." Ranma could barely contain herself.

"What do you two morons want?" Kuno turned to her, presenting her with a bouquet of flowers.

"I have chosen you, my pig-tailed goddess. Share the rest of your life with me." Raiden bristled a little, shoving Kuno aside.

"Now look here boy, she is already spoken for." Kuno glared at this new "challenger" and shoved him back.

"You have no right to even address my pig-tailed goddess, you fiend." Ranma's annoyance grew some more. Raiden narrowed his eyes at Kuno, shoving him back.

"Do not put your hands on me, peasant." Kuno glared back at him, shoving the other male again.

"Peasant? I, Tatewaki Kuno, am no peasant." The two males snarled at each other for a little while longer before Raiden grabbed Ranma, holding her against his chest. A blush came to her cheeks at the action and she tried to put a little distance between the two before she was pulled against Kuno.

Soon, each male had one of her arms and they were snarling and growling at each other even worse than before and they began pulling on her arms. Ranma winced and decided she had about enough. Yanking her arms loose, she turned on Kuno with fire in her eyes.

"You are the stupidest moron I've ever met! Go to hell!" With that, she promptly booted him all the way to the school, a good five blocks away. Whirling around on a surprised Raiden, her glare only intensified as did her hatred for him.

Before she could stop herself, her hand came up and the sound of a slap bounced off the surfaces of the street. Raiden's eyes widened a little as he slowly realized what had just happened and the stinging sensation on his cheek. Anger slowly rose up in him and he turned to her, not noticing how her eyes still burned with anger and how attracted to her it made him feel.

"Now listen here, princess or not, I will not have you treating me like this. Our engagement – "

"Just **SHUT UP!!!!**" Raiden stopped in mid-sentence, staring at Ranma as she radiated power and anger, so in other words; she was really pissed off.

"That's all you ever think about is it? Your stupid titles and that stupid engagement and me being a princess. Get a clue! No one knows who or what you are and no one knows what I am either! It's always all about you and what you want and how you feel. Your wants, your needs, your feelings. Well, did you ever stop and think about how this all makes ME feel? I just found out like a week ago that I'm some super hero with super powers, that I have a sister – a TWIN sister to boot, that I'm a princess from the moon which everyone here has thought inhabitable since it's in outer space and, on top of all that, I find out that I'm suppose to marry some big talk guy who's so full of himself, he can't see the nose on his face!" Raiden bristled a little.

"Now, wait a minute –"

"No, **you** wait a minute! If you don't want to receive the cold shoulder for the rest of your life then you'll start to blend in, stop being so full of yourself and try to understand that here on Earth, you're a stranger." Before he even had time to give a response, she whirled around, her hair flying out behind her and giving him a good whiff of her shampoo before she took off.

Raiden stared in the direction she had left and sighed a little bit.

"You know, you could have stepped in or something." The green haired man from before stepped out of the shadows with a smirk.

"I could have but I rather enjoyed watching you have a pissing contest with that Earth boy. Of course, the part where Princess Ranma slapped you and then dished you a full meal of the truth was my favorite part." Raiden narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Some friend you are." Nobu patted his friend's back.

"Well, let's get started on your current tasks." Raiden arched a brow at the other.

"What tasks?" Nobu chuckled.

"You heard her, loud and clear, I presume and I doubt you'd want her to constantly brush you off for the rest of your life. The big day is tomorrow so we've got a small amount of time to do a lot of work." Raiden glared at his friend, following him. After a minute, he just pouted a little, defeated.

"She didn't have to be that harsh." Nobu grinned.

"The world is a harsh place, my friend." Raiden just sighed, resigning himself to meeting her requirements. After all, if he wanted to make any progress, he'd have to abide by her rules. For now, at least.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After Friday morning's happenings, the entire day went smooth as silk and soon, it was Saturday, the date of the date. It was a beautiful day, as Nabiki had predicted. Again the idea of faking sick played around in her mind and, as with yesterday, her honor wouldn't let her just skip out on a deal.

Sighing, Ranma dragged herself up and opened the door only to be greeted by three girls this time. She blinked in confusion.

"Can I help you?" The three girls looked at each other and two of them grabbed the red odango haired girl, dragging her into Akane's room while the other fished out the clothes that they had bought for today.

"What the - ?" Ranma was flung into the room and then the three girls pounced on her, shouting and chattering to each other, their excitement obvious. To Ranma, however, it felt like she was in a blender.

One girl was tugging at her pajamas while another was trying to apply make up and the other was trying to cram her feet into white sock stockings. This continued for a good twenty minutes before they all stepped back, giving the red head room to breathe.

"What … was … that for?" She gasped out before being spun around in the chair and pointed in the direction of the mirror that was attached to her dresser. Ranma gasped a little bit, staring at herself in the mirror … at least she thought it was herself.

She wore a white sundress that tied up around the neck, leaving the excess to flow like white ribbons with a low neckline. Little frills circled around just under the bust and a few inches above the bottom of the dress. To protect against the chill of the fall month they were currently in, she was wearing a soft blue half sweater that covered her bare arms but ended just above the first set of ruffles and stockings to match the dress. The outfit had been topped off with soft pink slightly dressy shoes.

To be honest, Ranma had never been this dressed up in her entire life and her make up looked so … natural and … were those … little ribbons tied around her odangoes? Yep and they matched her dress to top it all off.

The other girls smiled and gave each other high fives. Ranma looked at them and sighed a little.

"Aren't I a little overdressed? I mean, I don't even know where I'm going." Serena smiled at her sister, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Don't worry about that, we took care of it." Nabiki nodded.

"It'll be a nice, normal date." Ranma nodded a little, looking at herself in the mirror again, her hands clasped together in front of her. She turned to the girls and gave a bit of a smile.

"Well, I'd better go eat before I leave." They other girls followed closely behind her, grinning at the surprised sounds from the other household members. This was going to be an interesting breakfast.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma Saotome sat on a bench in a park, watching the kids play in the fallen and still falling leaves. A small smile came to her lips as her mind drifted and she sat back, feeling warm and comfortable sitting on the bench in the warm sun. She was spacing out so much she didn't notice a guy sit down beside her. What did bring her back to reality was that he dropped a red rose on her lap, contrasting beautifully with her dress and matching her hair. Ranma blinked and looked up at the man, not really recognizing him but … he did look a little familiar.

"Did you wait long?" Her eyes widened a little as she realized just who had started a conversation with her.

"Uh … no … not at all …" Raiden smiled and rose to his feet, offering her a hand up. Ranma took him in for a minute before picking up her rose and taking his hand. He smoothly placed it on the crook of his arm as they walked.

First of all … he'd cut his hair! It was short! Like really, really short! Then … his outfit … he looked completely normal! He had on a collared black jacket with a collared white shirt that was left open a little. Then just a normal black belt with a gold buckle and black pants and shoes. Normal and … awfully attractive. Ranma blushed and looked at the ground, suddenly very nervous.

Raiden arched a brow as he looked down at her. She looked adorable, especially in that dress …

"You're certainly quiet." Ranma looked at him but looked away quickly. She didn't know what to say and she certainly wasn't expecting this … this change.

"Um … sorry … I just … well … I wasn't … I mean …" Ranma blushed wildly. Why couldn't she just say that she wasn't expecting such a huge change? It wasn't that hard. Raiden smiled a little bit.

"Big change, huh?" Ranma looked up at him, at his soft smile and her heart pounded. She swallowed hard and nodded, forcing a smile.

"Don't like it or something?" She shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just … I … it was really unexpected. Especially your hair … it's all gone almost." Raiden laughed and nodded.

"Yeah but it had to be done. I haven't seen many other guys with long hair like mine was so I decided it was time to cut it." Ranma smiled a little more naturally now.

"Well, it looks good." She blushed when she realized what she'd said and looked away again. Raiden smiled a little, wanting to really make her smile.

"So, where are we going?" He grinned.

"You'll see." Ranma arched a brow and shrugged lightly. Sure enough, she did and what she did see made her stomach knot. The … ice rink? What a choice! She couldn't skate to save her life! This was probably Akane's idea of a joke or something 'romantic' since she knew very well of her skating abilities or rather lack of skating abilities.

They paused when they got inside the door, Raiden sensing his date's nervousness.

"Are you alright?" Ranma nodded a little.

"Yeah, it's just … I … can't skate … at all." He blinked a few times at her.

"Really? Your friends said that you were a pro." Ranma narrowed her eyes a little. Definitely Akane's doing.

"Well, don't worry. I won't let you fall." Soon, Ranma found herself in a pair of skates, standing at the edge of the ice, holding onto the wall, looking at the hard, cold surface nervously. Raiden was waiting a little ways away, watching her curiously, and figuring she was mostly being modest about her skating ability.

Taking a deep breath, Ranma stepped out onto the ice and stood on her shaking legs, on the verge of falling. Someone bumped into her, muttered an apology and didn't stick around to see Ranma take a nose dive towards the ice. Bracing herself for impact, she slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel any.

Looking up, she saw Raiden's concerned look and blushed a little when she realized that his arms were around her.

"I warned you." She muttered, straightening with her date's help. He smiled a little, taking her hands and beginning to move. Ranma's eyes went wide with panic.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Skating." Raiden replied, unable to keep the amused smirk off his face. Ranma's legs shook and her grip tightened on him as she wobbled even at their slow pace.

"I can see that! Stop! We're going too fast!" He chuckled a little, bringing her closer, feeling her hands hang onto his arms for what felt like dear life.

"Ranma, we're hardly moving." Ranma blushed, looking at the ground.

"Well, it was still too fast …" With another kid ramming into her, she quickly lost her balance. Ranma braced herself for impact but, again, it never came. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Raiden who had a grin on his face. She blushed again, standing with his help.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said his face extremely close to hers.

"So you said." His grin grew and he slid an arm around her waist.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to skate." A slightly embarrassed Ranma glared at him.

"I can skate just fine. The ice is just slippery." Raiden chuckled again.

"My dear, that is generally what makes it ice."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A woman wearing a black and red hat and crown mixture with what looked like bat wings attached sat in a high-backed chair; her eyes stared into a floating mirror in front of her. With a delicate frown, she lifted a hand, summoning three boys a few feet in front of her, she smirked a little.

"Puplan, Bananu, Oranjiya." The boys bowed each in turn.

"My queen." They said together, still bowing. The woman smirked evilly and chuckled lightly.

"Go to Earth and bring me back children." The boys nodded and vanished just as quickly as they had come. The woman's laughter grew and she stroked her mirror.

"No one can stop me, no one dares."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Well, I have officially introduced the main enemy in my story and I can't believe that it took me four chapters just to figure out who I was going to pin as the bad guy xD As always, I hope I didn't disappoint with this extra long chapter (seven pages!). I also hoped that you all were surprised in Raiden's dramatic change and were touched (or something) at their little date scene.**

**I found something that both Ranma and Serena have in common: they can't skate worth pennies! (Me too! x3) I have also added a little bit of Kuno in here and I realize that this chapter almost entirely focuses on Ranma and Raiden (sorry!) I'll try to incorporate more Serena/Darien (Mamoru for you who like his Japanese name better – me too x3)**

**Once again, I apologize for the messed up time-line and I do really hope that at least some of you can figure out who this villain is. The boy's names were a pretty big hint but it's alright if you don't know. I had to do like mad research to get everything post ready.**

**Oh and I do hope that you all like my mid-transform hair idea and … it was crazy hard to figure out Ranma's outfit for her date. Didn't want to put her into anything TOO girly and I apologize, once again, for the lack of curse usage in here. I promise that there will be MUCH, MUCH more to come.**

**I'll give you guys a little spoiler hint for a future chapter (chapter five or six, seven at the latest). I figure that since Serena has a future daughter (Rini or Chibi-Usa) then Ranma should have one as well but I wanted to have it a little … unusual since Ranma in herself is unusual (what girl-cursed-guy wouldn't be?) so … in order to incorporate my darling Ranma's curse (which I know you all have been wanting more of) and the whole future child thing (well, not so future in this case) well … SOMETHING is bound to happen ;) –wink wink- **

**If anyone has any ideas then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE either put them in your review/message me. I'm beginning to run dry and desperation ideas are just too sucky to put in here.**

**Thank You To:**

**Dumbledork**

**AshK**

**rEpLiEs**

**Dumbledork:**** I hope you're able to understand the hint of who the main enemy will be. You seem like a hard-core Sailor Moon fan (I could be wrong x3)**


	5. One Night

One Night

**One Night**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own nothin' that I don't already own. Hah, take that!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma and Raiden stepped out of the restaurant and she stretched, not noticing his stare. With a smile, she looked at him with her large blue eyes that sparkled in the evening sunlight.

"You know, today has really made me think differently of you." Raiden arched a brow at this and smirked, taking her hand as they walked.

"I don't know if I should be glad about that or not." His smirk turned into a soft smile when he heard her light laugh. Ranma looked up at him as they walked.

"So, what now?" This turned his smirk back on and he looked into her eyes, excitement filling him.

"There's a new club that opened a few days ago. I heard they got excellent music and it's great for dancing." Ranma nodded. His excitement must have been contagious because it started to slowly creep into her, as images of them dancing popped into her mind.

"Well then, let's go." He nodded and hailed a cab, opening the door for her and letting her climb in first. After he'd climbed in and told the driver where, they sat in comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

Paying the driver, he climbed out, helping Ranma out. She looked at the entrance and the building with an awed expression. Just standing outside she could hear the music, especially when someone opened the door.

Raiden took her hand again and walked in, holding the door open for her and enjoying her faint blush. He led her to the bar, ordering two drinks for them, only to have to order another because his date had apparently developed quite a thirst.

Ranma swayed a little bit, feeling the two drinks already and then grabbed Raiden's hand, not noticing how she nearly made him spill his drink, onto the dance floor. With the music vibrating through her, Ranma shook her moves that she didn't know she had until just then.

Raiden stared at her, a little shocked that she was so open and that she could move so well. He felt his chest constrict and he polished off his drink, wishing he had another. The flashing colored lights combined with the strobe lights and the black lights that made her outfit gleam made her look like a goddess … a goddess that knew how to dance and dance well.

Ranma had her eyes closed as she moved and swayed to the beat of the song, her hands having minds of their own as they moved through her hair and down her body, unaware of the effect it was having on her date and the other male onlookers. She had never felt so alive before and, to be honest, she never wanted this moment to end so she decided to prolong for as long as she could. Her hands snaked out and grabbed hold of Raiden's clothes, pulling him flush against her body.

Raiden felt the jolt and soon felt the fire that ignited in him at the feel of her body against his. He swallowed hard, forcing control upon himself and, as if on cue, the effects of the alcohol had him loosening. Slowly, as if he was testing out his own skills, he began moving with her and finally managed to get the rhythm right when he saw the look in her eyes that made his heart stop for a brief second.

Her eyes, though smoky and cloudy from the alcohol and most likely from the atmosphere in the building, were intense and made his skin heat as she stared into his own eyes though, in reality, she wasn't really seeing him, just patches as the lights allowed.

For a long time they continued moving to the beat of the music, occasionally shifting to a different spot. Slowly, very slowly, they began to come down from wherever they were thirst being the biggest, yet easiest, obstacle to tackle. Ranma looked at him and tugged on his shirt, signaling to the bar. Raiden nodded, understanding and also understanding that whatever words they were to shout at each other at the moment, would be lost in the blare and drone of the music.

Winding their way to the bar, Raiden ordered three drinks, giving one to Ranma and to himself, then one to share between them though he let her have most of it. After downing them, Ranma made a sign that every bartender could understand; more. Raiden chuckled to himself, having the most fun he'd ever had. This was certainly a lot more fun and interesting than any party he'd ever attended at home.

After quickly drinking two more drinks, Ranma grinned drunkenly at him and he ordered a couple more for himself. He only wanted to be slightly less drunk than her, for now anyways. He leaned in, pressing his lips against her ear.

"I'll be right back, bathroom." He motioned towards the bathroom and Ranma nodded, taking off to the dance floor again as Raiden lugged himself to the men's toilet. After relieving him of most of the alcohol that was in his system, he still felt drunk but not drunk enough to not think clearly, if he tried, that was.

Pushing the door aside, all logical thoughts exited his brain as the saw a guy dancing with Ranma, who apparently wasn't fond of dancing with him, much to his relief. Walking over, he put himself between the guy and Ranma, glaring daggers at the other male.

"Yo, buddy, watch it. You just threw off my groove with the little lady." Raiden felt Ranma tense behind him. Drunk or not, one just didn't call Ranma a 'little lady'.

"Well, she doesn't want to groove with you anymore, pal." Raiden bit off the last part, still glaring at the guy.

"How would you know? Bug off or I'll make you regret it." Raiden smirked, feeling his pride rise up. A challenge was it?

"Regret what? Not seeing your ugly face with my girlfriend?" The other male glared at Raiden and began dancing around, sort of like a boxer, Raiden thought.

"That was a mistake, pally, now I'm gonna let you have it." Raiden rolled his eyes and turned his back to the other drunken male, gently pushing Ranma to a better part of the dance floor. He didn't see it and barely registered what he did next but he was grateful, not sure he'd done it if he had been sober.

The other male reached around him and grabbed Ranma. Before he had time to taunt or react, Raiden whirled around, landing a solid punch to the male's face, feeling a crunch beneath his fist but it hardly registered in his brain.

Taking Ranma back against him, Raiden glared down at the guy who was bleeding but still conscious, barely.

"Do that again and you'll have more than just a broken nose." Ranma looked at the two and when they got to a more secluded part of the dance floor, she looked at him. She was drunk, she knew that, but so was he and even as drunk as she was, she was still really impressed. Especially that he had such good aim despite the alcohol and that made him the most attractive man in the universe, especially to her.

With a grin, she began moving to the beat again; keeping herself in close proximity with him and her hands had minds of their own again. Apparently, so did his. Raiden's hands unknowingly moved over a discreet spot on her body that sent pleasure and fire shooting through her body. Before her mind could argue, not that it would with the amount of alcohol in her body, she leapt up on him, locking her legs around his waist and crushed her mouth against his.

Raiden blinked, more than just a little surprised to have her attacking him so fiercely. He stumbled a little bit and lost his balance, falling to the floor with Ranma on top of him, still kissing him senseless, which wasn't hard to do at the moment. Slowly, he raised his hands and they flexed instinctively before he set them on Ranma's shoulders, intending to pull her away but instead he just closed his eyes, his hands tightening on her shoulders and began returning her affection.

A few minutes later, Ranma pulled away, panting, her chest heaving and she slowly stood up, dragging him up with her. She needed a few more drinks. Dragging him to the bar, she ordered two more and downed them within seconds of each other, getting Raiden to have just one more before she dragged him out of the building.

She wanted him. Oh how she wanted him. She had never known this kind of want in her entire life, not even as much as she wanted to rid herself of her curse. It was something that her whole entire body nearly shook with. She saw the cab he had gotten pull up and only waited until he was seated until she jumped him.

Pure, raw need clawed at her and she was desperate for release and, in her current state, both body and mind were agreeing on one thing; him. The driver looked in the review mirror and smirked a little bit.

"Where to?" Raiden managed to pull away for a few seconds to give his address to the man before Ranma pulled him under again. His hands moved her body and he heard her sigh of pleasure and felt his own crash upon him like a wave. His hands went into her hair, desperately untying it so he could run his fingers through her red hot tresses that matched her red hot kisses. It felt so good to have her molding against him, like she was meant to fit against him, like this was meant to happen, with her.

"Here we are, kids." Ranma backed off a little bit, just enough so that he could breathlessly pull out his wallet and pay the driver and get them out of the car, up the stairs and as soon as she heard the click of his apartment door close, she pounced on him again.

Hands grabbed and lips pressed together, hot and needy as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Clothes went flying and soon, they were both bare before they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of arms, legs and passion.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma groaned and squeezed her eyes together as sunlight invaded her senses. Then it hit her, the agony of someone playing the drums and pounding the beat with a sledge hammer. Rolling onto her stomach to put her head underneath the pillow, she came in contact with something hard and warm. Her eyes widened and she felt around for a second before shooting up and instantly regretting it. Clutching her head, she let out a loud groan.

Waking the sleeping person beside her, he opened his bleary eyes and the first thing he saw was a hung over Ranma Saotome. He rubbed his eyes and his head, ever thankful that he had always been immune to hang over's. He reached over and gently let his hand run down her arm, drawing her attention.

Ranma's eyes widened a little more as she realized that he was probably naked underneath the white blanket and, as confirmed from a look at her own body, so was she. Which, naturally, only meant one thing; she'd slept with him. Scooting back much too fast, she missed the edge and promptly fell off the bed, adding to the pain that was in her head.

Raiden was up and out of the bed, helping Ranma back into the bed in all his naked glory. Trying to keep a hold on her blush, she studied the floor. It didn't help that he was crouching in front of her.

Holding the sheet to her chest and the other to her head, Ranma closed her eyes in hopes of warding off the intense pain.

"Are you alright?" Ranma glared at him.

"Just peachy if you consider someone's got a sledge hammer and a set of drums pounding away inside my head." Raiden smiled a little, kissing her forehead.

"I've got just the thing to cure that." Pulling on a pair of boxers, he vanished into the kitchen, reappearing with painkillers and a glass of water.

Ranma gulped them down fast enough that she nearly choked. Raiden sighed lightly, his concern obviously being ignored.

"I'll go start breakfast." Ranma watched his bare back exit the room and sat still for a few minutes after that until she heard clanking and cursing.

Apparently her husband-to-be wasn't exactly a culinary master, she thought with a smirk. Realizing what she had just mentally called him, she groaned again, letting her tired body fall back onto the bed. This so wasn't good. Burying her face in the pillow she had been using, she sighed after a few seconds, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

What happened last night? She wondered a look of concentration upon her face as she slowly began prying the memories of her alcohol-induced night out so she could think clearly. She … remembered music, loud music and dancing. Suddenly, the image of her and Raiden moving together during the night flashed across her mind and her face heated. She felt her pulse speed up and her breathing hitched along with the tingle of her body. With a bit of a sigh, she concentrated on calming herself and she only relaxed until she felt normal again, as normal as she could feel under the circumstances anyways.

Rolling onto her side, she laid a hand on the space where he had slept and sighed. She was in over her head and she couldn't do anything about it this time. At least her head felt like a normal size again. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift before a flurry of beeps came into her consciousness. She blinked a few times, before realizing it was her communicator. It really looked like those cell phones that you could turn side ways and text only it was strictly for senshi business. Digging through her clothes and finally finding it in her purse that she'd used yesterday, she hit the button, expecting to see her sister.

"Where are you?!" A shrill voice demanded, making the red head wince.

"Well, you see … I … don't really know." The girl on the other end blinked and then looked to someone off screen.

"Well get back here as soon as you can. There've been some weird things going on lately." Ranma frowned a little bit.

"Like what?" The other girl rolled her eyes a little bit.

"Like buses disappearing around a shrine back in the district I used to live in, by the Hikawa Shrine." Ranma nodded a little.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quickly and jumped out the open window. By the time Raiden came strolling in with breakfast on a tray, any sign that the girl had been there was gone. The boy blinked and frowned a little, he had been looking forward to spending a little more time with her and a little less time hounding and tracking the girl.

Soon, Ranma arrived, strolling into the house, the previous nights events in the very back of her mind though she couldn't help thinking over what had happened just that morning. She didn't even come back to reality in time to notice that she ran right into Kasumi, carrying a bucket of water that had been leaking out of the tap during the night.

"Ack!" The girl shouted in alarm as she fell backwards. Seeing Kasumi also on the floor, Ranma jumped up, offering a hand, an apology right on his lips. He paused when he saw the older girl trying to smother her giggles.

After a few seconds, the girl-cursed-guy sighed, helping Kasumi up anyway.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, it's just your hair … it looks so funny on your male body." Ranma smiled at her, mainly because it was Kasumi who was laughing at him and not someone else.

"Well, Saotome, where were you all night?" The middle Tendo asked, sitting at the top of the stairs. Nabiki didn't miss a beat, especially not when it was seeing the martial artists face redden.

"I take it your little date went well then." Ranma bristled a little, his face becoming redder as he got more embarrassed, especially since the thought of the previous night made the boy's body tingle with passion.

"Can it, Nabiki." The other girl didn't do anything but raise a brow. After a minute she shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"If your reaction right now is any indication of how things went then I think I'd call it a total success." Ranma glared lightly at her but was a little confused. Nabiki, seeing the confusion written all over the poor boys face, lightly motioned downward. She watched him blink then look down and then turn as red as a tomato.

Covering the bulge in his pants, Ranma glared at the girl, his face flaming before taking off upstairs, fully intending to dump a massive amount of hot water on him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After changing back and a quick briefing by her fellow Sailor Scout, classmate and friend, Amy, her sister, herself and Luna made the trip to the Hikawa Shrine. Serena looked over to Luna that was resting on her shoulder.

"I don't sense anything unusual …" Amy nodded a little bit, looking to the others.

"We should probably talk to the head priest, to see if he knows anything." They nodded and Ranma noticed a strange blonde guy staring at them and not blinking. Frowning, she studied him, trying hard to ignore the creepy vibe she got just by looking at him.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" The redhead turned to her sister and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just that blonde guy is really creepy." Serena frowned a little, looking around.

"What blonde guy?" Ranma blinked a few times.

"What are you talking about? This … blonde guy …" She trailed off, looking around but not being able to spot him or feel him anywhere. Serena looked around as well but didn't see any blonde guy.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Ranma shrugged.

"Lets get back to business." Serena blinked but let herself be pulled along by the other girl, soon finding herself sitting in a room with Ranma and Amy, facing a young girl wearing miko clothes and sitting beside an old man.

"So you're saying that you don't know why these buses are going missing." The young girl nodded and rose.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have better things to do than entertain people." Luna frowned, just watching the girl. She seemed to definitely have a certain amount of power …

Ranma watched her for a second before getting up and smiling at her. "She's right, c'mon guys." The girls piled out and once the raven haired girl was alone, she noticed a rather interesting looking pen.

Serena looked at her sister suspiciously as they walked, Luna riding on Amy's shoulder this time, watching the pair.

"Alright, spill it. What's going on? You've been acting WAY weird today! Can we really just let this thing slide?" Ranma turned her mirrored eyes onto her sister and sighed lightly.

"I just don't think they have anything to do with the disappearing buses. Besides, the less time we spend talking, the more time we have to actually investigate." The blonde studied her sibling and sighed, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, I guess. But you're still acting weird. What happened with you and Raiden last night anyways?" Ranma's face heated to match her hair and she stared at the ground.

"Nothing." This comment made the blonde smirk.

"I didn't know 'nothing' could be so embarrassing. What about you, Amy?" The blue haired girl just sighed lightly, shaking her head. After a minute the super smart girl noticed what they were actually there for.

"Hey, there's a bus and … it's that miko from the shrine." Serena blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"What's she doing here? I'll bet she's snooping around trying to steal our publicity." Ranma, Amy and Luna rolled their eyes.

"Well, she's not going to get away with this. C'mon, Ranma!" The blonde grabbed her sister's hand, dashing into the street and leaving Amy and Luna in their dust. Ranma yelped and slammed into her sister when she promptly stopped, only to be pulled again, this time onto the bus.

The miko paused and turning and looking at the two. She glared at the blonde who was glaring at her then to Ranma who was rubbing her nose.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded. Serena's glare hardened slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing, miko." The raven haired girl glared more heatedly at the blonde.

"My name is Rei, not miko, meatball head." Serena glared more heatedly in return.

"Well my name isn't meatball head! It's Serena!" The two girls inched closer to each other and Ranma sighed.

"Now that we all know each other, how about another question. What are you doing on this bus?" Rei straightened and brushed off her clothes.

"I have to pick something up at my school. What about you?"

"We're invest- ow!" Serena glared at her sister and rubbed the spot where she elbowed her.

"We take this bus to get home." The raven haired girl nodded and looked to the front of the bus. Blinking a few times, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Noticing the girls on the bus, Serena clings to her sister tightly, causing the martial artist to tense up.

"Everyone … are they dead?" The blonde asked her sister fearfully. Rei knelt down and touched a wrist near her feet. She shook her head after a minute and stood.

"They're just sleeping." At those words, the blonde relaxed a little and Ranma cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along and all but I think we're driving right into a black hole." Rei bolted to the driver.

"You have to stop! You're driving right into a black hole!" The driver turned to Rei, transforming into probably the ugliest creatures she'd ever seen.

"That's the point, dear." All the three girls could do was watch as they were completely engulfed in the black hole, emerging in a place where there didn't seem to be a ground or a sky, just a murky green with bits of yellow and blue mixed in.

Turning on the ugly thing, Rei pulled out some scolls, throwing them at the monster.

"Evil spirit begone!" The scrolls began sizzling and the monster screamed in pain, lashing out at Rei, throwing her through the bus doors.

"Rei!" Serena cried out in alarm, using the fact that the monster was distracted to rush to the miko's aid with Ranma close behind.

Helping the girl to a sitting position, the two odango haired girls locked eyes and they knew what they needed to to. Rei watched the two and felt the swirl of power. It was amazing … they seemed so normal, well, except for Ranma. Looking down at the mysterious pen she found when they had left earlier that day, she rose to her feet. The words flowed to her naturally and she called out,

"Mars Power Make Up!" Feeling a surge of power and the heat of fire swirl around her, it finally burst with her standing in a really short skirt. Not to mention high heels, a magical fuku and a gold tiara on her forehead with a ruby jewl in the centre topped off with elbow length white gloves.

Ranma smirked a little, glad to have another on their side.

"Lemme guess, Sailor Mars?" Rei grinned, feeling better than she had in years.

"Naturally." Ranma's smirk turned to a grin.

"Then lets kick some monster butt." Rei nodded and stepped up to them. Fire swirled around her as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the words that floated in her mind. Clasping her hands together, formed like a gun, fire began forming at her tips.

"Fire Soul!" Multiple balls of fire flew from her finger tips and straight into the monster. Rei looked to the two girls and they nodded.

Facing each other, they clasped each other's tiaras, swirling in a circle for a second, coming back with them back to back, holding each other's now spinning tiaras.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" The two sent the double spinning disks like boomerangs, slicing the monster in half and returning to their owners once the monster was completely destroyed.

The three girls grinned at each other before a voice made Ranma groan.

"Great job, Sailor Scouts!" Serena whipped around and made a really disgusting face, well, at least in Ranma's opinion. Of course, it didn't help matters that Rei was making the same face.

Sighing, she turned her attention to trying to figure a way out when she saw the small dot of light. She blinked when it grew and she grinned.

"Guys, I've found a way out!" Ranma hopped on top of the bus while the others piled in, Tuxedo Mask in the drivers seat since he was really the only one out of them with a license.

A few minutes later, the bus emerge out of the black hole along with a bunch of other buses in tow. Amy stood up, her hands clutching her mercury pen. Relief filled her and she rushed towards them, seeing the girl from the shrine as a Scout.

"Amy, meet Rei, aka Sailor Mars. Amy's Sailor Mercury." Ranma informed the two since her sister was busy making disgusting faces at her fiance.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Omg … it took me like HOW long to finally finish this chapter? Too long but … it's been a really busy and hard few months for moi. I do apologize for making everyone wait and for any confusion this chapter may have caused.**

**My favorite part of this entire chapter is the first half (revolving around Ranma and Raiden). I also realize that any resemblence to the story timeline that I may have had in the previous chapter have, officially, gone to hell and most likely aren't coming back.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I'll be posting again soon (YAY! I'm going to be more disicplined! I will post more!)**

**So thank you all, of you! I love you all so much xD**


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Unexpected Surprises

**Unexpected Surprises**

**Disclaimer:**** Doesn't anyone find it annoying and really repetitive? I mean, we all know that none of us, including me, own any anime including Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ so why must we say it all the time? I rest my case.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Weeks went by with pretty much absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happening, well, except for finding two new Scouts. Ranma had been eating twice as much as normal, though for a while no one really noticed it until her appetite combined with falling asleep in class and putting on a few pounds.

"So, Ranma, how are things going with that Lord of yours?" The red odangoed haired girl looked up from her dinner at the oldest Tendo, bristling slightly.

"He's not mine, I don't own him and I don't want him." Nabiki smirked.

"Still resisting, eh, Saotome?" Ranma glared at her but didn't say anything. She just wasn't in the mood to go at it with Akane or Nabiki.

"Say, Saotome, is it just me or did you get bigger?" Ranma blinked and followed Nabiki's gaze that was staring right at her chest. The middle Tendo prodded and squeezed one, surprised with the sound of pain that came from the red head.

"Hey! That hurt!" This drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Geez, Nabiki, you didn't have hurt her." Akane scolded her older sister. The middle Tendo just looked confused.

"I hardly touched you, Saotome." A blonde odango haired girl leaned over and prodded her sister's breasts as well, earning another yelp of pain from the red head.

"You too?" Ranma looked at her sister and tears pooled in her eyes only a second before they were unleashed in a high-pitched wail. Needless to say all the onlookers were quite surprised in the sudden change of character in the red head. Usually she was a generally happy-go-lucky girl that was rarely seen with a sad face and now the same girl was sitting at the table with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Serena blinked and she put an arm around her sister as Akane rubbed the girl's back gently. The two shared the same thought; what has gotten into her?

Later, after dinner, four girls were piled into Akane's room and silence hung thick in the air around them. The oldest of the four sighed and rose to her feet, pacing around her younger sister's room.

"Okay, let's put the facts together. You've been eating like a horse for nearly three weeks, you've been falling asleep in class, you put on weight and your chest has gotten huge. This is all sounding really suspicious, Saotome." The red haired girl was sitting on Akane's bed with her knees to her chest and her arms around them. Serena sighed lightly and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, Akane following suit.

"Why don't you tell us what happened with Raiden that night?" The youngest Tendo asked. Ranma sighed and looked at all the girls. A blush came to her cheeks and they reddened.

"I don't remember much of it. Just … we went to this club and … there was music and dancing and … something that tasted really good and fruity. I know I had at least two of those then … well … I remember … um … "Ranma buried her face in her arms, trying to will her face to cool down.

"Kissing him … and … well, when we, uh, woke up in the morning … we were, that is to say we had … um, well, to put it this way … his sheets are really nice." The three girls stared at the red head whose face was as red as her hair. After a minute, Nabiki sighed.

"Wait here." She ordered the other three before disappearing and then reappearing with a small box. She tossed it on the bed and the three scattered. The middle Tendo rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not going to bite you." Akane retrieved the offending item and read the box.

"A home pregnancy test?" The girl looked to her older sister and she only shrugged.

"I bought it for you, Akane. You know, just in case things heated up between you and Ranma." The blue haired girl's face flamed red in embarrassment.

"NABIKI!!" Nabiki only shrugged again.

"Well, obviously I'm not going to tell you take it, Akane." She retrieved the box from her younger sister and put it in Ranma's hand, pushing her towards the door. Opening the bedroom door, she pushed the girl to the bathroom and closed the door on her.

Ranma just stood, blinking at the box in her hand on the other side of the door. After a few seconds, she realized just what the girl was expecting of her.

"I can't take this!" She yanked the door open, only to find the face of the middle Tendo right in front of hers.

"And why not?" Ranma squirmed a little bit under the intense gaze she was receiving.

"W-well … it's … just … that … uh …" Nabiki smirked like a smug cat.

"That's what I thought. Look, Saotome, this test will prove just what we're up against or what we're not in any case. Now, be a big girl and pee on the stick." She promptly turned the girl around, shoved her further into the bathroom.

"We'll be waiting out here if you need us, Saotome." She said just before closed the door. Ranma looked down at the box and sighed. Only one way to find out …

A few minutes later, Ranma was looking at the box and at the stick, sighing and tapping her foot impatiently. What appeared on the stick almost made her faint. Throwing open the door, the three got up from the floor and Ranma was heaving, tears in her eyes.

"How many more do you have?!" Nabiki blinked.

"A few. Why?" She didn't even flinch when the martial artist shoved the stick and the box into her hands, collapsing in a heap on the floor and completely ignoring the wails that ensued.

_Hmm …let's see here. Pink means positive and blue means negative. The box says it's got a pretty high accuracy rating and that you should wait two to three weeks before taking one of these …Well, it's been a while since Saotome spent much time with Raiden, about three weeks, I suppose so …_

"Well, congratulations Saotome. You're going to be the first mixed gendered parent." She could only watch the scene that consisted of even more high pitched wailing and her sister and the blonde odango haired girl trying to console her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ranma stood, fidgeting while waiting for a certain someone to answer his darn door bell. What in the world could possibly be taking him so long, anyways? Her question was answered when a tall silver haired man answered the door with a towel slung loosely around his hips.

"Jeez, some people are so bloody impatient." He muttered while opening the door. The moment his saw his red haired lady love, his day brightened considerably, not knowing the bomb she was about to drop on him.

"Prin-I mean, Ranma, what a surprise. I was just getting ready to come see you." She shot a glare at him but held in her annoyance.

"Can I come in?" Raiden blinked a few times. Okay, the fact that Ranma was there at all was a shocker in itself but Ranma asking politely to come into his apartment was nearly enough to make him fall over from shock.

"Of course." He stepped back, opening the door further for her. Ranma stepped in quickly and sat herself down on the couch before her legs gave out on her. She had to actually order herself to keep breathing. Raiden shut the door slowly, watching her and her stiff movements and the way she kept fiddling with her fingers.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her. Ranma jumped a little when her put his hand over hers, stilling them and her face heated up. She pulled her hands away from him and scooted a little further away. The close proximity is what got her into trouble in first place, after all.

"Ranma? Is this about what happened that night? If it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to really hurt that guy but it was mostly the alcohol and, well, you're so beautiful and … you're mine! That guy deserved what he got and I'll fight anyone if –"Raiden stopped when he saw a few glistening tears drop onto her clothes.

On one hand, Ranma was glad to hear that he felt so strongly about her but on the other hand, it irked her to end when he declared that she was his and when the two emotions collided, it left her frustrated enough to cry and that's what she did, whether she wanted to or not, the tears came and they wouldn't stop.

"It's not … about that … well, not that … part anyways." She managed to get out, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Raiden didn't dare to say much of anything else in fear that she might start crying again. Her yelling at him, he could handle but this? He'd never seen her cry before, not even when they were courting all those millennia ago.

"What is it about then? Is it someone else? Is there another guy? I swear I'll hunt him down …" Raiden continued along like this, jealous thoughts filling his mind and causing him to be blind to the fact that she was trying to get a word or two in.

Standing up, Ranma had to clench her fists and keep them at her sides to prevent herself from either bursting out in tears or punching him. Luckily for Raiden, he stopped in his rant and looked up at her.

"If you would only shut your trap and listen then you would have realized that I was TRYING to tell you something IMPORTANT." She said with her eyes glaring a hole in the floor and mostly wishing it would just open and swallow her up.

Raiden got to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders, swallowing hard.

"Is it … can it be … you're choosing that fool Kuno over me?" Oh, that was it. Ranma just lost it.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M PREGNANT!!" The force of her outburst caused the young Lord to stumble back a few steps and trip over the coffee table and fall flat on his butt, looking up at her.

"P-pregnant …?" He asked silently but she didn't hear him or see the excitement that danced in his eyes.

"I can't believe you were worried over something as STUPID as KUNO! You're SUCH an IDIOT!!" Being extremely emotional as of late due to the pregnancy, Ranma lifted her head just enough to give him a full view of her tear streaked face and the tears that were spilling over from her gorgeous blue eyes. Suddenly, she bit her lip and spun around, yanking the door open and dashing out of the apartment and down the street.

Raiden couldn't do anything as he just sat there, not even noticing that his towel was now pooled around him on the floor.

"Pregnant?"

A very upset Ranma Saotome ran down the street, tears and emotion blinding her and preventing her from seeing the person splashing water out onto the street. Stopping as soon as he turned the corner, he looked at his now male body and crumbled against a wall for support, crying into his arms.

Great, not only was he pregnant but his stupid curse was kicking into affect! Now he was the first guy to ever be pregnant! The very thought only made things worse and truly opened the dams that held his tears in check.

A girl with blue hair stopped with a blonde beside her, carrying a basket full of food. They blinked a few times, looking at each other then at the crying male.

"Ranma?" The blonde asked tentatively. The boy looked up at them and fresh tears pooled in his eyes as he got up and ran over to them, throwing his arms around his sister.

Akane helped stabilize the blonde girl before looking at the boy in her arms. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder, she frowned lightly.

"Ranma, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you tell him?"

"Th-that baka!" Ranma said between fits of tears. "All he ever even thought about was-"Her breathing hitched for a minute, "That stupid Kuno!" The girls sighed lightly. The blue haired boy's emotions had been all over the place for the last couple of weeks though last night was the first time the majority of the family had seen it.

"C'mon, Ranma, we'll go stop for ice cream on the way home." The upset boy sniffled and nodded, beginning to collect himself. Helping the boy to stabilize himself, the two females noticed one frantic looking silver haired fiancé. The blonde looked at the other blue haired girl and gently handed her sister-turned-brother over to her.

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up in a minute." Akane nodded and smiled at her friend.

"C'mon, Ranma, you can have as much as you want my treat." Ranma looked up at the blue haired girl with a tear streaked face.

"Really?" Akane smiled a little more and nodded.

"Really." She didn't notice the fresh emotion that pooled in the boy's eyes as he threw his arms around the girl

"You're so good to me, Akane!" Akane sighed lightly, patting the boy on the back.

"Yeah, okay. Now, c'mon, I can hear that ice cream calling us." The comment earned a chuckle from the girl-cursed-guy as the two headed for the ice cream parlor.

Behind them, Raiden spotted the two walking away and picked up the pace, only to come to a screeching halt in front of the other Moon Princess.

"Ah, Princess Serenity, it's nice to see you again but I must speak with your sister." He blinked when he noticed that the blonde wasn't exactly happy to see him.

"Um, is something wrong, Your Highness?"

"I believe that's something I should be asking YOU." A look of confusion crossed over the man's face as he looked down at the slender blonde princess.

"What did you do to her? What did you say to her? And don't tell me you didn't say anything because you must have done something to make her lose it like this. Now, fess up or else!" Serena aka Serenity ordered, not only pinning him with a look that could kill but jabbing her finger hard into his chest and drilling the point home, literally.

Raiden blinked again and sighed. He should have expected this.

"I admit … when she said that … well she didn't really say anything … I've sort of mastered the art of jumping to conclusions." The fire about the girl seemed to calm a little and she sighed.

"So what exactly did you say to her?" A pinkish tint came to the young man's face and he ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed that he just jumped rather brashly to his own conclusions.

"Well, I … thought that she was trying to say something along the lines of that she was with another …" Serena blinked once, twice then three times before sighing heavily.

"You really ARE a baka." She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Alright, damage control, she did it in one lifetime so there was no reason she couldn't do it in another, she was still the same person with mostly the same memories.

Raiden was examining the ground, looking quite miserable when she finally looked back at him. He raised his gaze when the girl in from of him shifted from leaning on the wall she had been leaning against.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do." Raiden nodded, looking at her hopefully.

"You," She poked him hard in the chest again to emphasize her point, "Are going to stay away from her for the next few days. Ranma is under a lot of stress right now so she needs some time to just deal for a little while at least." She held up her hand quickly to silence him.

"Do want my help or not? Keep in mind that she probably won't let you anywhere near her if you try doing what you're probably planning." Raiden paused in his protest and took in her words. If anyone could bring his princess back around to him, it was her sister, therefore, this girl was his only hope.

"I understand." Serena nodded again, locking him in place with a firm look.

"Good. I need to know this but … what is it that you want?" Raiden looked at her confused for a moment before cluing in.

"I love your sister, very much. She is and has been among the very few that does not fear putting me in my place, especially when I need it." Serena nodded again, glad to hear his feelings.

"And the baby?"

"I will, I mean, I want to be a good father to this child." Serena looked him over and sighed but smiled.

"Well then, that's all I needed to know. Follow my plan and you'll eventually get back into her good graces." Raiden nodded and watched her run off. Once she was gone, he sighed and fought back the urge to bang his head against the concrete wall.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" He wondered as he turned tail and headed back home.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Alright … thank you thank you thank you! Whee! Another one done xD**

**I'm sorry for the lack of curse usage but I can't really seem to find an appropriate time to use it. I'll hang my head in shame.**

**For those of you that noticed when Rai-Chan was referring to him and Ranma courting 'all those millennia ago', I'm too lazy to change it and it kinda makes sense so here's my explanation:**

**In some stories (Like the first Narnia movie and the second one) decades can pass on one side and time can stand practically still on the other. I'm applying the same reason for here. Loads of time passed from when the Silver Mellium (I know that's wrong but I don't know how to spell it properly) fell to now where Ranma and Serena are teenagers (I'm saying 15 cause 14 sounds too young). So in Rai-Chan's reality, none or very little time has passed since he last saw Ranma.**

**Dumbledork****- No, Ranma couldn't have just switched bodies to get rid of her hangover. Why? Well cause it's essentially the same brain, just different body (and gender). Besides, it's fun to torture Ran-CHAN, haha.**

**Now, as for the business of Ran-Chan still being pregnant while in her male form … well, I figure since you can't just get rid of something that's growing inside you (unless it's surgically but that's not happening!) the magic of the curse just kind of ignores it though it still changes mostly everything else internally.**

**I can't wait for the surprise you all are going to get in the next chapter, when Ran-Chan powers up into Sailor Ni-Moon.**

**Oh, by the way, I was thinking I might change that (Sailor Ni-Moon) by making it Ni-Sailor Moon only cause it sounds better translated but when I see it in writing, I think it looks kinda retarded.**

**What's your take? Let me know in either a review or a PM ******

**Till next time!**


	7. First Comes Baby

First Comes Baby

**First Comes Baby**

**Disclaimer:**** It's a curse, I tell you! I'm cursed by the fact that I don't and probably never will own either Sailor Moon or Ranma ½ **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At Rei's temple the six scouts could only stare at their leaders plus one, you know the one with the red hair, the downcast eyes, and the huge chest that seemed to almost be popping out of her shirt.

"So you're saying that Ranma has a bun in the oven?" Mina asked, causing the girl in question to blush deeply at the term. Akane Tendo sighed lightly, Serena and Ranma's cat sitting in her lap.

"More importantly, whose is it?" Lita asked bluntly. Ranma blushed deeper at the girl's question.

"C'mon, guys, who else's would it be?" Serena asked, trying to relieve some of the embarrassment her sister was experiencing.

"You mean that guy who dropped his space ship at your school's courtyard?" Rei asked, earning a small nod from the red head.

"Did you tell him yet?" Aimi asked, causing the three to shift into an uncomfortable silence. For the blue haired scout, the silence was the only answer she needed, however to the discomfort of poor Ranma, the same could not be said for the others.

"It … didn't exactly go well." Serena told them, earning understanding nods.

"I hate to change the subject but what about Senshi business?" The brains of the group asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah … Aimi's right. Will Ranma still be able to transform?" All eyes fell onto Luna and Mina's cat, Artemis. The two felines looked at each other before Artemis hopped up onto the table in the centre of all the girls.

"I don't see a reason why she wouldn't be able to transform but …" He looked at his feline love first before back at the girls.

"I wouldn't advise it." The girls blinked.

"Why not?" Mina nodded.

"Yeah, Artemis, why the sudden seriousness?" Luna hopped from Akane's lap to beside Artemis, an air of complete seriousness about the two felines.

"We're not sure how transforming or any use of gadgets will affect the health of Ranma or the child within her." A girl with long brown hair swept up in a simple ponytail leaned forward.

"So in other words …" The cats nodded.

"Worst case scenario: death." Artemis said solemnly. Everyone was quiet for a long time before Luna turned to Aimi.

"Aimi, use your Mercury Computer to do a scan on Ranma. We need to know how the baby is progressing." Aimi nodded and pulled out her computer, proceeding to hit a few buttons.

"All results say that both mother and child are healthy and doing fine." Luna smiled nodded, relaxing slightly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After business had been taken care of the group of girls, excluding Rei left the temple grounds and parted ways, the three and a cat from Nerimna heading for the bus stop.

"Well, that's one group down." Serena said, sighing. Akane nodded in agreement. Her father was going to freak and God only knows how Mr. Saotome was going to react. Nabiki already knew so they could scratch her from the freak out list though Kasumi wasn't really the freak out type so it just really came down to their parents.

Sure enough, as soon as they got in the door, Ranma's father and her father were all about how Ranma needed to be in his male body more often so the schools could merge successfully.

All the red head did was sigh, grabbing her father by the collar and dragging him into the sitting room, Akane pushing her father into the room, Kasumi and Nabiki following suit out of curiosity.

After shoving her father in a sitting position, Ranma sat across from him, looking at the three unsuspecting pairs of eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you guys." The red head spoke quietly and slowly, feeling particularly dangerous at the moment. The two older males seemed to take the hint that the girl in front of him was almost deathly serious and kept their big mouths shut.

"Raiden and I …" She paused, searching for the right words.

"Went bump in the night." Nabiki finished for her with a smirk. She always loved causing trouble for the girl-cursed-guy. Akane's mouth dropped open at her sister's obvious lack of subtlety.

"Nabiki!" The middle Tendo daughter just shrugged.

"Only telling it like it is. You should just hurry up and tell them the other part, Saotome." Ranma glared at the girl before shifting her blue eyes at the others. Well, if the time ever came to be blunt, it was now. The faster it was out there, the faster this nightmare would be over.

"I'm pregnant." Everything was silent except the occasional splash from the fish in the pond just outside the doors. Kasumi, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Oh my. Ranma's got a bun in the oven!" Serena had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing at the statement. Twice in the same day! If one was watching Genma Saotome, one would be able to see the emotion build up in his face then sputter and stall then finally revving up with exploding force.

"Ranma! How could you do this to me?! I raised you the best I could, trying to teach you to be a man among men and now you go and do … THIS with some … pansy! What about the schools, boy?! What about the schools?!" Soun Tendo nodded in agreement, both fathers getting up in the girl's face.

"What about Akane, Ranma? Are you just going to abandon her now that you're … you're …" He stalled, searching for an appropriate term.

"Knocked up." Genma offered his friend, Soun nodding in thanks.

"Yes, knocked up! How are you going to carry on the dojo with my Akane?!" Then Genma launched into his classic 'Boo Hoo, my only son is so ungrateful' routine, making Ranma's eye twitch. Finally, she grabbed her father and threw him into the water, a panda surfacing instead of the man she called 'pop'.

"I KNEW this was a mistake, telling you! And how many times do I have to tell you?! I'm a GIRL!" She moved in a blur, launching a flurry of attacks at the panda that was her father.

"And what's with this arranged marriage stuff anyways?! I'll have you know, I'm already engaged!" Another flurry of attacks were launched at the panda. The panda managed to block a few but was set flying backwards, crashing into a tree.

Ranma landed on the grass easily, breathing hard from the exertion. Under normal circumstances, well as normal as they could get with her, she could have done that without breaking a sweat. However, having something growing inside you and feeding off your energy tended to make one a little more tired than usual.

"By the way, I'm ten times the martial artist you'll ever be and a princess, to boot!" Blue eyes swung to the dojo owner, daring him to say something that would earn him the same treatment as the panda. The person in question shrunk back slightly and Ranma only let out a little 'humph' before taking off.

Serena and Akane only sighed. So much for her taking it easy and left to go look for the obviously upset girl, a little worried that she might do something stupid.

Ranma didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to go somewhere, do something otherwise she'd go crazy with all the anger and frustration pulsing through her body, causing her moon symbol to all but be ablaze on her forehead. She was moving faster than she'd ever moved in her civilian form and she skidded to a halt when she found a very private training ground, most likely for martial arts.

This is what she needed, this was going to her be her outlet. She only stopped when she saw a shirtless Raiden, his body glistening with sweat from his training. She took him in for a moment, seeing the weights that were strapped to his wrists and ankles. He had his short hair in a ponytail and he was grunting and breathing heavily the late afternoon sun making the sweat on his body sparkle.

Ranma smirked. So he was stepping up his game, huh? Well, she couldn't let him get better than her.

"Your form sucks." Raiden froze, annoyance instant as his private training was interrupted. His eyes fell on the small form that was clothed in the suns shadow.

"And who are you to criticize someone like me?" Ranma stepped out of the shadows with a deadly smirk on her face.

"Someone who knows you." He was certainly taken aback and had to blink a few times just to make sure that she was there. He only had a few seconds before he was forced to quickly block an attack that was launched at him.

He was thrown backward with a kick that he didn't see and he got to his feet slowly, breathing heavily and looking up at her, who was still wearing the same dangerous smirk. He felt a chill run down his spine and he doubted that it was because of the day's light breeze blew over his sweat drenched body. He remembered that smirk and he remembered what it meant. Coming to his full height, Raiden returned the smirk.

"So you wish to play, princess?" Irritation poked Ranma but she kept the same smirk. Raiden nodded and removed his weights, rubbing his wrists lightly before striking a stance.

"Well then, come at me." He blinked when she seemed to vanish and instinct alone had him blocking and defending as he was pushed back. He never remembered her being so fast. Sure, he didn't have to go easy on her back during the Silver Millennium but her skill was far greater now than then.

"Fight me!" She demanded when she caught him gapping out and nailed him with a fist so the stomach. Raiden's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, wheezing and trying not to puke.

"I see you're serious." He ground out with a smirk, slowly getting to his feet, holding his stomach. After a minute he struck another stance.

"I won't go easy on you, princess or not." Ranma smirked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Raiden blurred to her and Ranma barely dodged in time but made up for it by blurring past him and landing an elbow to his back, sending the prince stumbling for a few steps before regaining his feet and coming at her again and again.

Man, she was FAST, Raiden noted. He hadn't even managed to land a hit on her and she was winning five to his none. She seemed to become a little restless as they fought and he noticed obvious holes in her guard. It was almost as if she wanted him to hit her.

A fist whizzed by him and he jumped back, almost gasping for air and noticing that Ranma wasn't fairing much better. Another other day, he'd be glad to spar with her but today was different; there was something that seemed frantic inside his princess. She'd end up harming herself or the baby at this rate.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" The girl gritted her teeth, all but growling at him.

"None of your business! Now, c'mon and fight me!" She blurred to him in a blur of red and her fist connected to his jaw. Raiden winced as he took a few steps, wiping blood from his lip. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Fight me, damn it!" She ordered him, landing another blow. Raiden winced but forced his arms to move, grabbing Ranma's arm and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him.

He grit his teeth, holding on with all his might as she screamed death threats at him, flailing her legs wildly in hopes that she could hit something that would make him let her go.

"You're going to end up hurting yourself and our baby if you keep going like this, Ranma." He told her. He really hoped that she would calm down soon because he was fast running out of energy. When she stilled, he breathed a silent sigh of relief, only to notice the ominous aura around his princess.

"Ra-Ranma? What are you doing? Stop this at once!" His only answer was the loudest yell he'd ever heard as raw energy crackled around them and began breaking the ground up beneath their feet. His eyes went wide and he looked to her. Her eyes were wide and her hair was whipping around them and began lifting them off the ground.

A few feet away, Akane and Serena stopped in their search as blinding light filled the area. Shielding their eyes, they looked up and saw where it was originating from. Serena quickly put out an emergency call to all the scouts, telling them where they were. Grabbing her broach, Serena tried to ignore the feeling of unease as she powered up without her sister. Once the transformation was complete, the two headed towards the light, a bad feeling forming and growing in her gut.

Power was radiating in waves off Ranma and she unconsciously tapped into one of the Silver Crystals that was within her soul. She needed more energy, more power, more strength and the crystal had it all. Raiden's eyes went as wide as saucers when he felt the power of her Silver Crystal all but slap him in the face.

"Ranma! You can't use you're Silver Crystal!" That did it. She was sick and REALLY tired of everyone making decisions for her. Drawing more on the crystal's power, she tensed her body up.

"Shut … UP!!" Power exploded from her and it sent Raiden flying into the Earth. Ranma mentally reached into her soul and pulled out her Silver Crystal. Raiden looked up just in time to see his princess turn into just that, a princess. Apparently her dress had been given a few "modern" touches since he last saw it. However it still hugged her curves and fanned out from the beginning of her hips, covering her feet. She added a single red streak that added a little color into the bow on the back of her nearly backless dress. A little floral design had been added to compliment the red streak and the cream color of the dress. Like her sister, she had pearls in her hair though they surrounded her odangoes instead of being clipped into her hair.

Raiden took an involuntary gulp and his eyes shifted to Ranma's sister and Akane and … were those … the Sailor Senshi?! He looked them over and nodded slightly. Though they were missing the Outers, the Inners were certainly there with the other princess.

Everyone taking in the sight of the beautiful girl in a beautiful formal gown could only stare slack jawed. Not only was she beautiful but … the power waves coming off her were amazing. Aimi pulled out her Mercury Computer and gasped, earning the attention of those around her.

"These power levels … they're not like anything I've ever seen before! They're completely off the charts!" She looked up and noticed the sweat forming on Ranma's forehead and her arms shaking a little.

"She can't keep this up for much longer! It's too much for her body to handle!" Aimi looked to Serena and looked up just soon enough to see a stray whip of power coming at them.

"Scatter!" Serena ordered every, grabbing Akane and jumping off to the side. The power that reminded her of lightning sliced right through part of the roof they were standing on, causing it to collapse.

"What's happening?!" She called out to Aimi who pushed a few more buttons.

"The magic of her curse is reacting with the magic of the Silver Crystal! If this keeps up, she could end up killing herself!" Serena gritted her teeth, desperately trying to figure out a way to stop this. She could see Ranma gritting her teeth, now trying to control the power that she drew upon.

"Stay here." She told Akane before jumping off the roof and dodging various sprays of power. She had to do something, she had to. They had just found each other again and she couldn't lose her now.

The normally klutz girl dodged and moved with amazing grace and speed, finally latching herself onto her sister, pulling herself up beside her.

"Ranma, you have to stop this. You're going to hurt yourself." Ranma only glared at her heatedly out of the corner of her eye.

"So you're going to try and tell me what to do, too, huh? Well, I'm tired of everyone bossing me around!!" She poured her emotions into the crystal and the light intensified. Serena fought back panic but pressed on.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just scared for you and for the baby." She gently touched Ranma's stomach, not noticing just how big it had gotten.

"If you keep this up, you're going to drain yourself so much that you won't wake up again. We just found each other again after all this time and if you die then I won't be able to live with myself, the future will change completely and I won't ever get to know my little niece or nephew." Ranma looked into her sister's eyes and it was like being wrapped up in a warm fuzzy blanket.

Slowly, the light died and they were on the ground again. The Silver Crystal went back into her body and Serena smiled, earning one back. Everyone moved in quickly just in time to see Ranma's knees give out and her eyes flutter close.

"Ranma!" Everyone called in unison, just as Raiden caught her despite the pain that moving caused him. Her princess dress dissolved, being replaced by her usual clothes and it was then everyone noticed just how large her stomach had gotten. Everyone's eyes widened and Aimi instantly brought her computer out, doing a quick scan.

"I think … the baby must have fed on the energy of her Silver Crystal and grew to six months." Raiden stood, ignoring his own pain, holding her against him tightly.

"My apartment is close; we'll let her rest there." Five heads nodded, following him to the apartment.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** All I have to say is wow! Lol! That was an unexpected surprise, even for me! This story officially has a mind of its own.**

**I gotta make this short so I'll just say thank you to my reviewers (you know who you are) and thanks for your suggestions and especially your spelling! Yay!**

**Till next time!**


	8. Two Ranmas!

**Chapter Eight**

**Two Ranma's?!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½, just my ideas, Raiden and their baby. You may all hate me now . **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …

Ranma felt like she was floating. Floating somewhere warm and white. It was so nice here, wherever she was but she felt like something was missing though she didn't know what it was, there was just this void inside her. Suddenly, she was sent spiraling down to the ground with no one to catch her. Bracing herself for the impact that never came, Ranma could only look around with confusion.

Where was she? Well, wherever she was, it sure looked familiar, really familiar; almost like she'd been here before but … it was different from where she thought this place was. The difference wasn't much but it was there. Turning when she heard something like laughter, Ranma had to blink a few times when she saw a pretty blonde odango haired girl hanging off the arm of a handsome guy with a very light shade of purple hair.

They were both wearing very familiar clothing and carrying books so she could only assume they were headed off to school. Following them from a distance, the thought that she didn't seem to know who they were but somehow should know nagged at her, not leaving her alone.

"You're so funny, Raiden." The blonde told him with a smile, laughing lightly. The boy smiled at her, gently tugging on her hair.

"Well, you're pretty amusing yourself, Ranma." He commented with a smirk, watching her blush. The blonde girl blushed and gently smacked his arm. "Oh you." She said with a smile.

Red headed Ranma's eyes widened as the pair leaned into each other and their lips met. Wait! She wanted to call out but paused when no words came. No! Stop! She remembered, she knew who these people were and the blonde girl wasn't Ranma because she was Ranma.

Running towards them, she panted as they just seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Wait! Her mind called out and as she finally got close enough, she lunged, reaching out to grasp Raiden's arm. When her fingers were just within inches, they shot away from her, still in the same romantic embrace.

"Wait!" Ranma shot forwards, her eyes met with darkness instead of where she had just been. Breathing heavily, she looked around the dark room, her eyes slowly adjusting. Attempting to calm herself down, her eyes finally adjusted enough for her to see clearly and relief washed over her when she realized that what she had thought she had been experiencing was just a dream.

But … where was she? A light rustling sound came from beside her and a small smile graced her lips at the sight of a sleeping Raiden beside her, his back flush against the wall in an obvious attempt to give her some space. Gently as not to wake him up, Ranma brushed some hair from his face, noticing for the first time that he had really long eyelashes. Studying him for a little while, Ranma couldn't help but keep smiling as he just kept on sleeping, unaware of the fact that she was watching him.

God … he was beautiful, though she would never say that, it was such a feminine term but even still, handsome was an understatement for this guy who had dropped down from space just for her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks at the thought but it still made her smile. With a silent sigh, Ranma swung her legs over the bed, intending to head towards the kitchen. Movement made her pause and quickly realizing that the movement came from within her, the red head looked down at her stomach and forced herself to keep from waking her sleeping companion.

Slowly, as if she was testing the water, Ranma placed her hands on her round stomach, feeling whoever was in there kick her in response. As suddenly as her surprise had come, it left her and the warm fuzzy feeling that she felt in her dream washed over her again. Deciding not to think on it too much, Ranma pushed herself up with a little extra effort and waddled into the kitchen. Searching the cupboard for her favorite cereal, it turned up successful and she sat down to a bowl of peanut buttery chocolaty goodness.

Once she finished and cleaned up her dishes, Ranma walked out onto the balcony, her eyes drawn to the full moon that was hanging low in the starry sky. Sighing and leaning against the railing, she looked out onto the sleeping city, wondering what had happened yesterday. The last thing she remembered was her sister's smiling face and then everything went black. Frowning, she vaguely remembered a crystal and … it was dang powerful, probably the most powerful thing she'd ever come across.

Sighing again, she shook her head lightly. It was all hazy with bits and pieces floating around in her memory but none of it clear enough to make any sense of it. With one final look at the moon and the stars, Ranma pushed away from the railing and headed back inside and to Raiden's bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, the weak light from the hallway giving a tiny bit of light into the room and playing on his features. She probably shouldn't share the bed with him but … she would let it slide this time, after all, there was already one child growing inside her, she doubted there could be really any other trouble she could get into. Closing the door, Ranma climbed back in, rested her head on the pillow and was asleep within minutes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …

The next morning, a few blocks away, the streets were bustling with activity as dozens of school students, some by themselves and some with others, some travelling new routes others travelling old ones, took their time walking to the local high school. A certain blonde odango haired girl walked with a certain blue haired girl underneath the slightly cloudy blue sky.

Sighing heavily, the blonde looked to the sky, worry having etched itself into her features before turning her attention to the other girl who put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Akane, do you think Ranma's alright?" She asked, worry evident in her tone for her sister.

Akane smiled at blonde girl and nodded. "Even though I'm a little worried about her, too, I'm sure she's fine. It's not like she's not in capable hands or anything." Serena smiled at Akane's reassurance and nodded, trying to keep a positive outlook. "Yeah, you're right, Akane. I'm sure Ranma's doing fine. At least today she doesn't have to put up with that Kuno guy who's always bothering you guys." Serena said with a smile and Akane laughed a little, nodding in agreement.

"AKANE!!" The two girls turned to see the exact person they had just mentioned running towards them and Serena couldn't help but laugh though she tried to hide it. When the boy reached them, he looked between the two girls and then grasped Serena's hands together.

"Blonde pig tail goddess." Kuno stated, somewhat dreamily before moving to Akane. "Akane Tendo." He said in the same dreamy tone before whipping out a cardboard replica of Ranma. "The pig tailed goddess. OH, WHY CAN I NEVER CHOOSE?!" Both girls sighed while the poor, misguided teenager screamed "to the heavens above".

Kuno moved from one girl to the next to the cardboard replica of Ranma and back again several times. Akane tried to control her growing annoyance but with no such luck. "Go away already!" She shouted, booting him over the school. Serena clapped in awe. "Oooh, nice kick, Akane."

Akane blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked at the clock. "Oh no! We got so distracted we're going to be late!" Grabbing onto the blonde haired girl, Akane made a mad dash into the school, dragging the other girl behind her, just making it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …

Waking up some time later, Ranma groaned softly, turning to her other side and glancing at the clock that rested on the night stand, knowing that the clock was telling her that she had missed an entire day of school but she didn't care. She didn't want to face anyone at the moment and all she wanted was to curl up underneath the soft, warm blankets and sleep, maybe for the rest of her life.

Raiden peeked into his bedroom and sighed quietly at the still sleeping form of his fiancé. She'd been sleeping like that since he woke up this morning though he was pretty sure that she had gotten up sometime during the night since there was a bowl drying in his dish rack that wasn't there when he had gone to sleep the previous night. Closing the door again, he answered the door to Serena and Akane.

"How is she?" Akane asked him while Serena went directly to the bedroom. Raiden closed the door and sighed lightly. "I can't really tell. She's been sleeping since we got here last night." Raiden explained wearily.

Serena opened the door slowly, leaving it open a crack before going over to the bed and sitting down next to her sister. Ranma could tell easily who was in the room with her but just kept pretending she was sleeping.

"I know you're faking it, Ranma." Well, there went that plan. With a sigh, Ranma rolled over so she was facing her twin and looked into her identical blue eyes. What surprised Ranma were the tears. Not her own, however, they did belong to her other half. The blonde girl attempted to keep smiling and wiped the tears away quickly only to have them replaced with more.

"Rena …" Ranma trailed off, sitting up, her eyes never leaving Serena's. The blonde sniffled and wiped her tears away in vain again. "I'm sorry, Ranma …" She managed to get out. "I was just so worried … what Luna and Artemis told us kept ringing in my mind and … I just couldn't handle it if something happened to you … I … need you … Ranma …" The blonde sniffled again and Ranma's own eyes filled. Putting her arms around her sister, she just breathed in the smell of her other half.

"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …" Ranma whispered, both sisters clinging to each other for dear life. The pair was broken up when Serena felt a kick and her eyes widened. "Ranma … it kicked …" A small smile crept onto her face as she placed her hands on Ranma's stomach. Ranma smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah … I'm kind of used to it now but it's still pretty cool." The red head stated. Looking up, she smiled at Akane who stood in the door way.

Akane smiled back and lightly bonked the other girl over the head. "Ranma, you idiot. How do you think I would feel if you left us?" The blue haired girl asked, sitting next to the pair. Ranma grinned her usual grin. "Well, you know, I figured you'd probably drag me back from the grave, Akane." The comment just earned her another bonk on the head.

Later, everyone was sitting in Raiden's living room with cups of tea in front of them. "We brought you your homework." Akane said, handing the red head a stack of books.

"Geez, these things weigh a ton!" Ranma complained, dumping them on the coffee table.

"Well, you're the one who slept through an entire day of school." Serena pointed out, much to Ranma's displeasure. "Yeah, so? One day! Not a week!" The red head exclaimed hotly, crossing her arms and going into sulk mode. After a minute of sulking and not receiving any reaction, Ranma just sighed, giving up.

"Everyone else is coming over soon to check on you." Serena informed her and Ranma just groaned. "Great, more people get to see how huge I've gotten."

"This was, again, your own fault." Akane said heartlessly. "Who asked you?!" Ranma demanded, sparking an argument between the two.

"Well, someone has to look after you because you certainly can't look after yourself!" Akane retorted. Serena couldn't help but laugh, drawing their attention to her. "I'm sorry; you guys just look so funny when you argue." She admitted. The room got very quiet, very fast and Raiden, being the onlooker decided to busy himself elsewhere, as not to draw any unwanted attention to him.

"Are you … going to stay here with Raiden?" Serena asked quietly. After only having a few weeks with her sister, it felt just plainly odd not being with her. Ranma looked at the floor and sighed. After a moment, Ranma took her sister's hand.

"As long as we're together then it doesn't matter where we are. We're sisters. Twins. Two halves of a whole." Ranma told her. Serena smiled and nodded. Akane sighed lightly. "Well, that's all very touching Ranma but what about school? And Scout business? You can't transform without nearly killing yourself, especially now that we know what happens when you transform."

Ranma slowly nodded, Akane's words sinking in. "Well, I'll just have to be on the sidelines. You know, giving orders, like a General." The red head stated with a smile. Akane just sighed, shaking her head, the response typical of her martial artist friend.

"Okay but what about school? You can't just drop out." Ranma looked at her friend for a moment and then a loud groan could be heard from her as she slumped against the couch. "I totally forgot about school!"

Serena sighed lightly but smiled, pulling out a pen and handing it to her sister. Ranma looked at the pen and then at the blonde girl with a frown. "A pen isn't gonna help me, Rena." Serena grinned at her, making 'tsk, tsk' movements. "That's not just any pen, it's my Luna Pen."

Both girls blinked at Serena, looking at the pen and then looking back at the blonde girl. "Luna Pen?" They asked in unison. Serena nodded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yup. It can change your appearance to whatever you want it to be. Here, I'll show you." Taking the pen back, she got up and stuck the pen up in the air.

"Disguise Power! Turn me into a non-pregnant Ranma Saotome!" The pen spiraled against a rainbow of color and Serena was soon silhouetted against a full moon surrounded by stars. In a flash of light, there stood an exact replica of Ranma just a few days ago.

Both pregnant Ranma and Akane stared at the girl who, at the moment, was a spitting image of Ranma, minus the baby belly. They both clapped in awe at what they were seeing and Serena-Ranma did a little twirl, laughing. "Well, what do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?"

"I'll say!" Ranma said with excitement. That was one neat gadget! Then an idea came to her. "Say, I've got an idea." The two looked at her and then to each other before Akane piped up. "No way, Ranma. No transforming. You heard what Luna and Artemis said, it could kill you." Ranma grinned at her. "But I'm not transforming, I'm just disguising myself so I can go to school and not look as big as a house." The red head explained.

Serena-Ranma frowned at the idea. "I don't know … it could be dangerous, especially after last night." Ranma sighed then another idea came to her and she jumped up, going over to Serena-Ranma, excitement burning in her eyes. "Well then, why don't you be me?" Ranma suggested with a large smile. Serena-Ranma blinked a few times, clearly not understanding what the other Ranma was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Leave it to Akane to get straight to the point in weird situations. "If she uses her pen thing to transform into me then she can go to school in my place." The original Ranma explained, her excitement only growing. Akane and Serena-Ranma shared a look and sighed.

"There's only one major flaw in your plan, Ranma." Akane stated flatly, a bit disbelieving that her red headed friend would come up with something so stupid. "And how exactly do you expect me to go to school as myself?" Serena-Ranma asked, curious to see what response she would get.

Original Ranma just shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Akane's eye twitched and she grabbed Original Ranma's cheek. "But it's your stupid plan!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Akane! That hurts!" Ranma cried painfully. After a minute, everyone calmed down.

"Okay, so I'll come back home with you guys because, Mr. I'm-so-tough can't cook. At all and I really miss Kasumi's cooking." Ranma said in an almost whining voice, causing the other two to laugh. Raiden, unable to keep himself away, walked into the living room and sighed at the scene though he was glad that everything seemed back to normal. Well, whatever normal was and, that was until all three girls turned to him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, not believing that he was actually seeing two Ranma's. Raiden sighed and shook his head. "I'm going back to bed."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …

A few weeks went by and while Ranma's plan was working well enough at school, everyone was beginning to get more then just a little suspicious, well, everyone meaning Nabiki. The short brunette was watching the red head scarf down her dinner with a light frown. Something didn't sit right with her about the red head and hasn't been sitting right for the past few weeks.

"Wow that was a great meal, Kasumi! Well, I'm gonna take some for later, I've got a ton of homework." Grabbing a second helping of everything, Ranma dashed up the stairs. Nabiki frowned a little more, setting her bowl down and getting up. "Great meal, Kasumi." She told her sister before heading up the stairs as well. Kasumi blinked a few times. "I wonder what's going on with everyone lately."

About five or ten minutes later, Ranma stepped out of the bathroom and was met with a bucket of cold water. "Hey! That was cold!" She spouted out to her attacker, wiping the water from her eyes. "Nabiki!" Nabiki smirked at the girl in front of him. "Busted." Blue eyes looked into brown and sighed in defeat.

Another two or three minutes later, the two Ranma's and the two youngest Tendo sisters were all sitting in the room the two Ranma's had been sharing. Silence stretched on in the room between the four girls.

**Flashback Start**

"So you're telling me that Ranma went all crazy princess and her baby grew to six months in five minutes and passed out. Then you guys brought her to her Lord's place and came up with a plan that Serena would go to school as Ranma and herself as well as here." After receiving nods from the three in question, Nabiki pressed on.

"And what excuse did you give the school to explain Ranma's obvious absence during school?" Blushes arose on the cheeks of the three.

"That she was going through bridal training because of her engagement with Akane." Serena told her quietly, not expecting the older girl to burst out laughing.

**Flashback End**

"I still can't believe you managed to pull it off for as long as you did." Nabiki stated with a nod. "Though the fact that you made it really believable is even more hilarious than how true it really could be. We all know that even with Ranma in his boy form, he would still be the wife."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …

**A/N:**** Well, I hope you all liked it :D It was a blast for me to write, especially the parts with Kuno and Nabiki. It's actually a little hard to think of ways to use Ranma-Chan's curse in here, sadly enough.**

**Thanks to:**

Dumbledork

AshK

Dark Yellow Dino

**And especially to **Cyde **for his/her good pointers, I hope that I have found the balance or will find it soon, xD**


End file.
